Rikudo Sennin vs The Avatar
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Inspired by author Oni Shin. Naruto succeeds in defeating Tobi and becomes the second vessel for the Jubi. Tobi uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension Second in a series of crossover fics
1. Chapter 1

Rikudo Sennin vs Avatar

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar The Last Airbender<p>

but I do own any jutsu, weapons, etc. that I create.

* * *

><p>Inspired by Oni Shin's <strong>DRC: Sennin vs Avatar. R1 <strong>and ****Rikudo vs The Avatar**** by Namikaze09. Oni Shin gave me permission to write my own version**. **I hope it is as good as theirs and hope you all like it. It'll pretty much follow the same plots as the other stories until I catch up and then I'll start to move away from there.

Summary:

Naruto has just defeated Tobi and become the Jubi Jinchuuriki. But just before he dies Tobi uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension for revenge. Naruto now trapped forever in a world different from his own decides to build a new life. Has some elements from my ongoing story Naruto shippuuden reborn. Second in a series of crossover fics called The Sage from Another World series.

Note: This is NOT a spoiler for the end of NSR and I am going to continue updating that story when inspiration comes to me.

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Naruto"<p>

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Important Speech: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."_

Jutsu Names: "'_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_**!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Sage from Another World<strong>_

The final battle of the 4th Great Shinobi War had been a climactic clash of the titans. The fight between the man who had claimed Madara Uchiha, Tobi and Naruto Uzumaki, the newly appointed 6th Hokage of Konoha and recently the second Jinchuuriki of the Jubi after foiling the Tobi's plan by sealing the reformed demon into himself with a new powerful fūinjutsu. The technique bound the demon to him forever, with only a few minutes before the extraction of the Kyuubi killed him.

Their battle shook the earth, lightning rained down from the sky and caused a large crater to form and a nearby mountian to collapse on itself.

Along with Naruto gaining the power of the Jubi Jinchuuriki, Before he died A redeemed Sasuke, with the help of the revived Itachi, gave him his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan using a lost forbidden technique of the Uchiha Clan that allowed them to transfer their Kekkei Genkai to others.

The techinque was created so they could adopt others into the clan and as a punishiment for actual members of the clan. It was forbidden because of the price payed by the user. Which was the users eyes being completely absorbed into the target, leaving the Uchiha who used it with empty sockets and completely blind.

First they had to open a wound on both the user and the target that bled freely, most would often the palm of the hand. Then, the user and target place the wounds agaisnt each other and have the Uchiha's blood flow into the targets wound. Afterwards, the person overseeing the transfer makes a few handsigns, activating the technique. The chakra flows from the users eyes, looking much like the **Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin **and connects with the users eyes with the targets and tranfers the power of the Sharingan into the targets eyes.

After the trasfer was complete, Sasuke died saying, "We are truly brother's now...Naruto." Afterward Naruto had started wearing Sasuke's Akatsuki cloak in Honor of his fallen friend and Nagato, whose organization was taken over by Tobi and being used to bring about war.

With the combined power of the Jubi, and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he recieved from Sasuke, which had evolved into the Rinnegan, along with already existing abilities proved too much for Tobi to handle. The Madara imposter had put up a strong fight, but was ultimately defeated by the might of the 6th Hokage.

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe with his new Rinnegan eyes, who was dying slowly from his wounds. "It's over Tobi...you've lost...Your army is destroyed and the Jubi is sealed to my family line forever...it power never to be yours...your plans to rule this world have failed..." The elder shinobi seethed as he narrowed his eyes in hatred toward the look of pity his enemy was giving him. Naruto's look deepened as he took in the beaten man.

"Your hate and jealousy as well as your desire for power have only lead you to ruin...It's saddens me to think of how you could have used your strength to bring this world into an age of peace." Tobi's hate only grew for the younger man as he continued to speak down to him.

Suddenly the sounds of hundreds of feet could be heard approaching Naruto shook his head and turned his back on the dying man walking toward the sound. After a while dozens of Shinobi flooded the clearing and rushed to meet the man who has finally ended the great war at last. The Allied Shinobi Forces had watched the battle from afar and cheered for the Hokage's victory. Naruto smiled toward the friends who had survived the war at the very front of the crowd.

Tobi turned his head and when he saw that sight he swore that since he was going to die he would make the man who had ruined his plans suffer before he did. He lifted his weakened arms and began forming handseals for the attack that would cause his chakra to go down to absolute zero, which would kill him instantly, But he didn't care as long as he could carry out his vengence before he died.

A black tear appeared in the air a few meters away from Naruto. Naruto's friends saw it, but before they could warn him Tobi yelled from his position on the ground as his chakra from holding open the tunnel was quickly leaving him "Uzumaki!" Naruto turned around toward Tobi who eyes gleamed in triumph as he extended his arm out toward the Hokage and with the last of his strength used the power from the Rinnegan eye he took from Nagato's corpse to exact his final revenge.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_

The technique had hit its mark and Tobi's final moments where peaceful as he watched Naruto being thrown straight into the tear and disappear into the tunnel and out the other side. The technique drained the last of his chakra and his body went limp as the Allied Shinobi raced toward them with horrified looks.

The tear closed with no chakra to sustain it, several shinobi who knew Naruto personally dropped to their knees in stared in shock and the konoha shinobi collectively bowed their heads in silent vigil for their lost leader. Hinata, a person who loved Naruto since they were children, cried out and sobbed while her friends tried to comfort her while suffering their own grief.

But those who were suffering the most where his teacher Kakashi and his teamates. Sakura buried her head into Kakashi's chest, the man was close to tears himself after losing two of his students and his other teamate actually Sai did shed tears for the man he respected more than anyone since his brother. Others who had known Naruto suffered in silent tears and others in loud sobs.

From that day foward, they all agreed that it the man known as Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest Hokage, as well as the greatest shinobi, their world had ever seen. The four remaining Kage then and there told the army that the alliance would continue permenantly and peace would finally reign in the Shinobi world and they would see themselves not as individual villages but as a single people united.

It was this day that became known throughout the ninja world as the greatest and saddest event in their history. The army began to move out, some went to spread the news of the events that that had transpired while the others marched to Konoha to prepare a funeral of their fallen hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Naruto...<strong>

Naruto was falling...all around him was complete darkness with a light that was rapidly approaching. However, as he was approaching he noticed that it was starting to close. He quickly used his chakra to increase his rate decent before he was trapped in this place for eternity. He fell through the opening just as it closed and now found himself falling at terminal velocity toward the ground.

He knew if he hit the ground from the height he was falling he would die. He quickly drew on the Jubi's god-like chakra and formed his signiture golden Jinchuuriki cloak and sent several chakra arms that acted as supports toward the ground to slow his rate of decent and allowed him to gently lower himself to the ground.

He then took in his surroundings and used his knowledge of the situation and what he knew of Jikūkan Ninjutsu, he deduced that Tobi had intended to trap him in that dimensional void for eternity. But thankfully it had also ripped a secondary tear to this place, which was probably different from his own.

It also meant that Naruto was effectively trapped here for the rest of his life, since he assumed Tobi had died from the usage of the technique combined with his injuries and low chakra. That meant the secret of the technique died with him. In the end it seemed that the leader of Akatsuki had had the last laugh. However, Naruto satified himself in the knowledge that he was no longer a threat to his world and his friends as he resigned himself to the fact he would never return to his home. _'I hope that sore loser burns in hell for a long, long, time...' _

After this, he searched the area and found a nearby abandoned settlement. When he looked closer he noticed that someone was fighting inside the abandoned village. He then saw a beautiful girl about his age dodging attacks from six different enemies. At this rate she wasn't going to last long, he sped toward the village with as much speed as he could. He was not at full strength after just fighting Tobi, but it would be enough deal with the group pursuing the girl.

* * *

><p>Princess Azula was caught in an bad situation. She was surrounded from all sides by the Avatar's group, along with her brother and uncle Iroh. She found her options to be none to pleasing.<p>

She wanted to make an escape to find a way to fight and capture the Avatar, along with the traitors. However, it seemed that wasn't going to happen for her. She didn't have the required time it takes to form her lightning bending and sensed that her uncle knew this as well. She had only two options open to her, surrender for now and wait for an opportunity to escape or stall to give her friends Mai and Ty Lee time to arrive and assist her.

As she was deciding what to do as she was faced the threat of being captured by the enemy. Someone landed between herself and the advancing group.

The interloper turned out to be young man. He easily taller than her, standing at a towering 6 feet tall, dressed in a long, black cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Underneath the cloak, what wasn't covered, they saw he was wearing a pair black sandals that exposed his toes with black pants that tucked into the sandals. There was also a large scroll strapped across the small of his back.

Upon further inspection, they noticed the mysterious male had spikey, shoulder-length hair. This in by itself wasn't remarkable, as many men in the four nations sported long hair in various degrees, her father and uncle included. No, it was the color of his hair that warranted attention, for his hair was a bright gold, a hair color she had never seen before. To add to the mystery, he had strange light purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern seemed to spread over both the iris and sclera. The golden-haired male also possessed three whisker marks on each cheek. This combined with other factors, gave him the appearance of a fox.

The blond gazed at the group for a moment to see that they looked hostile in his eyes. He then turned his head to look at the girl in the red armor, who looked to be a bit frightened at her predicament. He let out a low sigh then turned his gaze back toward the Avatar's group. "I don't know whats going on here. But I hardly think that six against one is hardly a fair fight."

Iroh, being the eldest of the group gave the young man caculating look. He noticed the look in his opponent's eyes and knew he wasn't normal. His eyes telling the old general his adversary was someone who had seen war before. He tensed as he addressed the mysterious teen. "Young man, I suggest that get out of our way. I would rather not fight you if I can avoid it."

As the figure's eyes narrowed, Iroh saw that he had just made a terrible error. "Sorry, Old Man...But it's time for me to even the odds." The blond saw the group of six enter strange stances that told him they were ready for a fight. Then, to their suprise, the teen suddenly suddenly dashed toward the group with incredible speed.

The moment he charged at them, the five benders of the group attacked with some of the strongest bending techniques they had. Sokka, the only non-bender of the group, threw his father's boomerang as hard as he could toward the stranger. Azula, who had been watching as all this was happening in front of her, knew that if she was to make her escape, this was going to be her only chance. However, she felt compelled to see what was going to happen as she felt power coming off the young stranger in waves.

As the cloaked teen charged toward them, he didn't even bother dodging the incoming attacks that were mere seconds away from his body. His eyes narrowed slightly before smirking at the group.

_**"Shinra Tensei." **_

Suddenly, a powerful, invisible force appeared out of nowhere, repelling the attacks back toward the benders. Aang was blasted back 10 feet from where he was standing. Sokka's boomerang hit him in the stomach so hard that it knocked the wind out of him, bringing him to his knees. Katara was thrown back like Aang, as well as being drenched by the water she threw at the blonde. Toph had narrowly dodged her earthbending attack that was sent back toward her. Zuko and his uncle also had to dodge their repelled attacks to keep themselves from getting burned to a crisp.

Zuko got back up from the ground after dodging his attack, only to be kicked in the stomach by the blond that lifted him off the ground. The teen kept Zuko from landing back down by holding him in place with the leg that had kicked him. Then, the stranger pushed tossed Zuko into the air using his leg, before performing a spin kick that contacted with Zuko's chest.

The movements of Azula's savior were so fast that their eyes couldn't follow them until after he had finished them. The power of the teen's kick sent Zuko crashing back with suprising strength into through the street. The disgraced prince hit the ground sliding, craving a path onto the dirt from the force of the blow before he came to a stop several meters away, rendered unconscious from the young warrior's brutal attacks.

After witnessing his nephew's swift defeat at the stranger's hands, Iroh entered a stance to try and gather lightning to stop the cloaked teen.

As he gathered the energy for his attack, he watched in shock as a circle of lighting formed around the man's feet. As Iroh prepared his own attack, the electricity grew and began to discharge rapidly around the blonde. At the center of this spectacle, The mystery teen's entire right hand was consumed in crackling lightning, that made a sound resembling a flock of chirping birds.

Iroh had finished gathering the energy he needed and attacked with the strongest fire bending technique he knew. As the lightning raced toward him, the blonde held his lightning consumed hand to his chest and before blurring from everyone's sight in a burst of amazing speed. Then they all watched in amazement as Iroh's lightning attack was suddenly split in two by the blonde's lighting technique as he charged toward the old general.

"**_Raikiri_!**"

Before he knew it, Iroh had seen his attack nullified by the teenager without any effort on his part. He suddenly felt a sharp pain and looked down in suprise to see himself completely impaled through his right shoulder by the blonde's right hand. Everyone looked on in shock as they saw The Dragon of the West severely wounded the strange teen.

The mysterious man pulled his lightning-wreathed hand out Iroh and jumped back as watched as the elder man fell to his knees clutching his wounded shoulder. The lightning faded from the blonde's fist as he beheld his opponent. Iroh then saw the blond's hands had begun to move in fast-paced motions that were so fast his eyes couldn't keep up.

Seconds later, the cloaked teen finished the motions of whatever technique he was using. '_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_**!' **thought the blond as he took a deep breath and exhaled a giant dragon-shaped fireball twice the size of his body. The very deadly-looking fireball quickly closed the distance between the two combatants. Iroh leaped out of the way of the fiery orb, however, his injury slowed him down enough that it grazed his arm and scorched it, leaving a charred black burn on the side of of his arm.

The Dragon of the West passed out from a combination from the pain and his wounded shoulder as he hit the ground. After the fireball zoomed past Iroh, it hit a group of nearby buildings in a powerful explosion. The group looked on in horror as the buildings didn't burn as they had expected, but were reduced to ashes on contact with the super hot flames. The leftover heat from the attack caused the nearby buildings that hadn't been hit to burst into flame. As the other combatants watched this, they realized that if Iroh had been hit he would have been killed instantly.

Team Avatar and a now conscious Zuko rushed over to help the wounded former-general. Azula was astonished at the level of skill the teen had at Firebending, which it seemed on a whole other level form her own. The fact he was able to beat a master Firebender like Iroh on his own, while fighting multiple enemy benders at the same time, proved as much.

While they were busy checking Iroh, Naruto used it as distraction to rush over to the princess. His speed caught her off guard as he seem to just materialize out of thin air in front of her. "Well hello there Beautiful." Azula blushed at the compliment before she jumped back and entered a firebending stance in case he tried to attack her. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Relax, I'm on your side. Now let's leave while their distracted." She nodded as dropped her stance, realizing he wouldn't have saved her if he was just going to kill her later. "Let us go then warrior."

The man nodded to her before giving her a grin that caused her heart to flutter. "Alright then."

He brought up his right hand to his mouth and bit into it until it drew blood. He then abruptly started making motions like the ones he had used before attacking Iroh before bringing down his open palm to slam it into the ground.**"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." **Her eyes widened in shock as a strange array of symbols appeared where his hand had landed before the area engulfed in a cloud of smoke, blinding Azula and the others who turned there attention back to the duo when the smoke appeared. What they saw next caused them to gape in shock.

When the smoke cleared the Azula's savior was crouching atop a very large hawk, which was easily twice the size of a full-grown flying bison. The hawk looked up toward it's summoner. **"Its been awhile Naruto-sama. How may I assist you?" **

The others gawked as the massive bird spoke. Its not ever day you see a talking bird that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. The teen, now identified as Naruto, smiled down at the hawk. "Me and the girl need a quick getaway Sora-san." Getting over their shock, Team Avatar and Zuko realized that they're quarry was about to escape, while Azula remembered where she was.

The princess quickly ran over and used the side of one of the burning buildings to launch herself onto the birds back. Naruto grabbed a hold of her with one arm. "hold on." He turned toward the approaching group consisting of Zuko, Sokka, and Toph and tossed several smoke bombs in front of them. The enemy, not being able to stop in time, got caught up in the smoke and quickly passed out from the powerful sleeping agent present in the smog.

With their enemy disabled, Sora took to the sky just as Aang used Airbending clear the smoke. He started to go after them but when he looked up the Avatar realized it was too late and Azula and that new guy were long gone. He then went to check on the others while thinking about what had just transpired.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour later:<strong>

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph awoke an hour later, after Katara had finished patching up Iroh's wounds before he bled to death. It would be a while before he would be able to fight but he would live. After waking up, Zuko noticed Katara leaning over his uncle and rushed over to the family member he cared for most.

"Get away from him!" Zuko yelled, as he threw Katara away from the downed Iroh. He turned toward them and entered a fighting stance. "You guys have done enough for one day." Team Avatar looked at Zuko for a moment then at Iroh before lowering their heads and leaving the prince alone with his uncle.

After getting as far from Zuko as possible, Katara looked the others over for wounds. The group had come out of the fight mostly intact, so she didn't need to do much. After his sister was finished, Sokka had let out a frustrated yell. "ARRRRRRGGH! Who or What the hell was that guy! Just how did he manage to beat us, Zuko, and Gramps at the same time, without even trying?"

Katara had looked to her brother as she shared his confusion.

"I don't know Sokka. But I think it would be in our best interest if we avoid him as much as we can."Katara said, as she was still frightened by what she had seen. "What I want to know is...how he was able to use Airbending and Firebending? I thought Aang was the only Airbender left alive and that the Avatar was the only one who could bend more than one element.

"It wasn't Airbending." Aang said, while looking of the the side. "I would have felt the winds shift if it was."

"Wait a minute twinkle toes?" said Toph as she leaned in. "If what that guy did wasn't Airbending, then what was it? Even your Airbending has trouble standing up my Earthbending."

"I don't know. But I know it wasn't Airbending, it was like he used some invisible force more powerful than any Airbending I've ever seen.

I think Katara is right in avoiding him, especially now that he's teamed up with Azula. The guy was able to beat all of us without help, and I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Replied Aang. "Until I can speak to Avatar Roku. I think its best to stay as far away from this guy as we can. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Azula<strong>_

Meanwhile, after making their exit from the village, Naruto and Azula rode on Sora's back as he soared through the sky. Azula was really enjoying the experience of flying. Sure she had rode on Airships before, but this wasn't the same.

It was more natural and peaceful than the floating ships whose engines made alot noise as the sailed through the heavens. Azula saw her entourage and told Naruto to land near her forces. Naruto leaned toward the giant hawk's head."Alright Sora-san, can you land near that machine over there?"

"**Yes, Naruto-sama**." The Hawk abruptly entered a steep dive. Naruto grabbed onto the freefalling Azula who wasn't prepared for the sudden drop. She blushed at the closeness and becuase she could feel his lean, muscular physique through his clothing. The Hawk ended the dive with a flare of his wings and landed gently next the Fire Nation tank. Both passangers jumped off the massive bird, Naruto turned and addressed the creature that had once served his friend Sasuke. "Thank's for the lift Sora-san."

The bird tilted his head and nudged Naruto with the tip of his beak. "**Anytime, hatchling**." Then he dismissed himself with a puff of smoke and dissappeared. Azula watched the interaction and found it somewhat touching. Then, she shifted her attention to Naruto.

"Well I must say that you have some great skill." Said Azula as she was a bit jealous and mostly impressed with the blonde's skills and from what she saw earlier. The boy in front of her looked to be far stronger than her own father. "What's your name warrior?"

"It's Naruto." Said the blond. "Uzumaki Naruto. So whats yours hot stuff?"

This made the Fire Princess blush again, because no boy had ever complimented her on her looks, as most were afraid to even approach her. So this was a new feeling for her. After years of being taught in the arts of war, she didn't how to be a person when it came to boys. She was much like her brother Zuko in that regard. "I am Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

To be Continued...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques:<strong>

**Shinra Tensei (Divine Judgment)** - Shinra Tensei is the ability to manipulate _repulsive force_ (斥力, _sekiryoku_) at the user's will to push matter away. Depending on the amount of force the user puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. The minimal time period is about five seconds, but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack.

Shinra Tensei can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in a massive explosion. Using Shinra Tensei on this scale weaken's Naruto and leaves him unable to use it for several minutes.

This technique can be countered to some degree if faced with an equal and opposing force as seen when Naruto in his six-tailed form opposed the Deva Path. or if the person to whom the attack is directed can barricade themselves as seen when Naruto used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to withstand the force somewhat. It may also be possible to withstand the technique by focusing chakra to the feet.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)** - a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals, people, or objects across directly to the summoner.

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)** -The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. This is part of the setup that Sasuke uses in order to perform his Kirin technique.

**Rinnegan (Samsara Eye) - **said to be the most powerful of Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who reduce everything to nothing. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death."

On its own, the Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. It can also decipher more of the Sage of the Six Paths' tablet than the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan are able to. The first person to possess the Rinnegan was the Sage of the Six Paths. Because of the Sage's mythical status, many people believed the Rinnegan was only a legend or a mutation. In his battle as a reanimated corpse against the Alliance, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan transformed into the Rinnegan. Based on data collected over the years, Kabuto Yakushi and Orochimaru hypothesised that this is a natural evolution.

**Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) - **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can evolve into the Rinnegan, Can perform all mangekyou Sharingan techniques without going blind.

**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin (**Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals) - ****is a technique that was used by Pain and the other members of Akatsuki to forcibly drain the spirit and chakra of the tailed beasts from their still-living jinchūriki, then to seal it in what appeared to be the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 1 if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have. Now to answer some of the questions from the reviews of the first chapter.

Well that's all I have to say and as I said before if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	2. Chapter 2

**Rikudo Sennin vs Avatar**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar The Last Airbender<p>

but I do own any techniques, weapons, etc. except those which I create.

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Naruto"<p>

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Important Speech: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."_

Jutsu Names: "'_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_**!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rikudo Sennin vs Avatar Chapter 2: Power of the Sennin<span>_**

Naruto blinked after learning that the woman her had just saved was a princess.

_'Ok seriously. What are the odds of running into royalty in the middle of nowhere? Why does this always seem to happen to me? First, it was Yukie, Then, it was Haruna, After that, Toki...If I didn't know any better, I would say it fate was playing with me. _

"Those people must have a death wish to threaten someone of royalty." Naruto said as he saw Azula waved her hand annoyingly.

"Hey! I may be a princess." Azula said as she crossed her arms over chest. "But I'm not one of those weak, whinny, pampered girls."

"Yes, I can tell you definately aren't like normal noblity from the way you were able to hold off that group in the village for so long without help."

Naruto as saw the Fire Princess gape at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes.

"Wait a minute...How did you know how long I was fighting them?"

Naruto looked at her with an expressionless gaze before giving her a shrug.

"Oh I just happened by the fight, though I must say, if they hadn't ganged up on you I'm sure you would have won the fight.

Azula as looked off to the side.

"Well I supose it is better than being the Avatars prisoner."

Naruto smirked, then sensed someone watching them.

"Hold on a second."

Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared with Mai and Ty Lee with a hand on their each of their shoulders. Mai had black hair that was tied in two braids going down her back, and wore a dark red outfit. Ty Lee had brown hair tied in a single braided pony-tail and brownish gray eyes. She wore a light reddish pink two piece outfit that showed her midriff.

"Mind introducing me to your friends here?"

"How did you?…Never mind. Mai, Ty Lee, this is Naruto. Naruto this is the team helping me track down the avatar. Mai specializes in using throwing weapons, like knives and darts. Ty Lee here is skilled in acrobatics, hand to hand combat, and blocking a bender's chi which keeps them from using their bending powers for a limited time."

Ty Lee leaped foward and landed in fron of Naruto. Her face was a few inches close to his and stared at his eyes, which made him nervous due to the fact that she was in his personal space.

"Whoa. Your eyes look strange and your hair…It resembles the sun."

The petite girl gave him a wide grin as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Is this your natural hair color?" Ty Lee asks as she grabbed one of his bangs and rubbed it between her fingers. "Ohhhh! So soft!"

Mai sighed as pulled her energetic friend away from Naruto by her ear.

"Sorry about Ty Lee, she's the odd ball of the group." She said in a bored tone while patting the pouting girl on the head.

Naruto shrugged and brushes his hair back with his hand. "It's fine and to answer your question. Yes this is my natural hair color, as for my eyes you could say that these are a trait possesed by certain members of my family that pops up ever few generations."

He deactivated the **Rinnegan**, replacing the rippling eyes with a pair of cerulean irises that had slit pupils.

The three girls jaws dropped. Ty Lee got in his face again and an "Oh!" sound escaped from her lips.

"Your eyes are like the ocean. So pretty! How did you do that trick with your eyes?"

The acrobat was once again pulled away from Naruto by Mai, who apologized again for her friends behavior. However, she to was curious in how he managed to change his eyes. Naruto, sent her a thankful smile, causing the girl to blush and turn her face away from him. Naruto then turned to Azula, who saw the little interaction and was both amused and slightly irked though she didn't know why.

"So why were you fighting those people back there?"

The Fire princess let out a irratated breath.

"Well, at first it started out as capturing my brother and uncle for disobeying orders. So I decided to form an elite team to capture them. However, while forming the team, Which comprises of the three of us. We had been given another objective, along with capturing my brother and uncle. That objective, is to kill or capture the Avatar."

Naruto then gave a confused look at the girls.

"Capture the Avatar?"

"He's the bald headed kid with a blue arrow on his head. He is the Avatar."

This only confused Naruto more.

"Umm…what's the Avatar?"

Naruto asks and his question made her look up at him in shock. Naruto blinks a few times and scratched his cheek.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't know what the Avatar is? Everyone knows what the Avatar is! He's the master of the four elements water, earth, fire, and air!"

Naruto scoffed while folding his arms, not seemingly interested in what he heard, before declaring nonchalantly.

"Is that all? If so then he won't be much of a challenge."

This proclamation almost made Azula fall over. She looked like she was starting to get peeved before practically yelling.

"Is that all? Is that all! What's wrong with you? Aren't you the least bit worried that he can do that?"

He shrugged.

"Like I said, is that all? I have far more powerful abilities than that."

Azula ground her teeth in fustration.

"So you're saying you can beat the Avatar- wait, what abilites?"

Naruto smirked.

_'This should be fun...'_

"My powers are beyond that of a bender and there are more than four elements. There are actually twenty-three, and it has taken me years to master them all. I also have powers that many would kill for but will never be able achieve."

Azula was silent for while as searched for any form of deceit in his eyes.

"Really? Then prove it. So us your power."

She folded her arms over her chest as she issued her challenge.

"Very well then, But I won't be showing all of my powers. I don't know you well enough to part with all of my secrets. So I will show you something you've never seen before."

He then turned around and cracked his knuckles.

_'I knew learning this technique would come in handy someday.' _

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them to reveal the **Rinnegan**. He leaned his head slightly toward Azula.

"See that forest ahead of us? Take a good look...Because its about to dissappear." The girls wondered what he meant by that as they watched him pull his hands together facing the forest.

**(AN: Insert Music: Naruto Shippuuden Ost - Girei)**

A dark black sphere formed in between Naruto's hands. The group watched in silence as the sphere floated out from between Naruto's hands and positioned itself in front of the sun above the forest.

"_**Chibaku Tensei!**"_

Hundreds of lights shined out from the ball covering the forest. The earth beneath the girls feet began to rumble as they watched everything with the lights boundery start to tearing apart and rise into the sky, surrounding the small sphere. Naruto spread his arms above his head and everything began to converge on the sphere even faster.

The size of the rocks and debris were so big that they knew that not even the most powerful of earthbenders could move or lift them. The debris caused by the technique compressed together into a single point, piling on top of one another until it created a massive, floating sphere in the heavens. Where the forest once stood, only a crater remained. Naruto lowered his arms as he turned toward the girls, while focusing on maintianing the giant sphere.

**(AN:Track End)**

"So, have I proven my point yet? Or do you need to see more?"

Silence was his answer as the three looked at him with awe and a little bit of fear. A few minutes passed before Azula came to her senses, after witnessing the blonde's technique. "What power, not even the Avatar is capable of this. But uhhhh? What are you going to do about that?"

She pointed toward the sphere. Naruto grinned.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll get rid of it."

He lifted his hand toward the sphere and used his chakra to lower it into the crater. Now instead of a forest, there was a large hill. He then formed several handseals.

"Now to restore the forest I just destroyed."

Naruto finished the seqence of handseals. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee watched as small trees sprouted on the hill Naruto had made.

**"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_." **

Suddenly, even larger trees sprouted and covered up the hill Naruto had created eariler, in minutes they beheld a forest that was even bigger than the one before.

Naruto turned toward the stunned Team Azula, who were still having trouble accepting what they had just seen.

"So now you know, this is but a taste of what I'm truly capable of." The three nodded dumbstruck. He smiled at their reaction.

"Well, now that thats settled." He placed one of hands on the ground.

_**"Mokuton: Shichuuka no jutsu!" **_

To the girls continued amazement, a two story wooden house shot up from the ground beneath him. He looked down from the roof as he addressed them from his perch.

"Feel like spending the night here in my humble abode?"

The girls were silent for moment until Azula spoke for the group.

"This is so unreal."

Naruto leaped off the roof and grinned.

"I told you, I have powers you've never seen before."

Mai looks at the forest he restored, then the wooden house. For the first time in a long time, a true smile formed on her lips.

"I can already tell that things won't be boring with you around Naruto."

Ty Lee on the other hand, was jumping for joy, hoping to stay in a house rather than sleep in the transport.

"That was amazing Naruto! Azula, can we rest in the house for tonight, can we please?" Ty Lee begged as she gave the Fire Princess the puppy eyes.

Azula's eye twitched from the size of her friend's eyes and sighs.

"Fine Ty Lee, we can stay in the house for tonight _only_. We have to stay on the Avatar's trail."

The energetic girl squealed in joy before glomping Azula. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw this and leaned next to Mai.

"Is she always this… lively?"

The silent girl who nodded and sighed.

"Sadly yes, we don't know where she gets the energy."

Naruto's sweat drop grew when he saw the girl rub her cheek against Azula's.

The Princess's brow was twitching dangerously as she snorted puffs of blue fire out of her nostrils.

"Remind me to _never ever_ give Ty Lee any sweets, otherwise Azula will kill her."

Mai covered her mouth and giggled before going to pry the acrobat off of Azula, before the princess fried her with a bolt of lightning.

Afterwards, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula got a few of their things and went into the house.

When Azula walked past Naruto who was leaning against the entrance with his arms folded. She stopped and looked at the blonde who opened both of his eyes and smiled before winking at her discreetly. The action made her blush as she walked into the house faster while Naruto chuckles to himself.

"I still got it."

Meanwhile, Azula had other thoughts on her mind about Naruto.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this way? I just met the guy for crying out loud! Even if he is strong, a powerful warrior with good looking… come on Azula get it together! Your priority is to capture the Avatar and those traitors first.' _

She stopped her internal battle as she reached a fully stocked room with a soft bed and everything.

She set her stuff down and removed her golden royal hair piece and lets her waist length hair fall down.

"Besides, I doubt that he'd be interested in me anyway. Most guys in the fire nation aren't due to my reputation."

She sadly pulled out a comb out of her bag and brushed her hair back.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto was watching her from his room and heard what she had said using **Tōmegane no Jutsu**. In her eyes, he saw a look similair to the one Gaara had before Naruto had changed him.

"I think you're wrong about that Azula-hime, but I can't trust you just yet. there is more I need to know before I can do that."

He made a handsign.

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!"

In a puff of smoke, several shadow clones appeared.

"Spread out and find the Avatar's group and Azula-hime's brother and uncle. I need anwsers."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later..<strong>

Naruto's clones found their targets with ease.

Getting around the Earthbenders seismic sense was simple using the **Hiyo no Jutsu**,taught to him by the Third Tsuchikage. He had waited until Team Avatar was sleeping to silently before gathering information from their minds using the **Doku Kokoro no Jutsu**, a technique taught to Konoha's Intelligence and Interrogation Unit members. It allowed him to enter a target's subconscious and extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it by placing his hand on the victims forehead.

What he had learned about the situation and the world in general was interesting. The most interesting thing he learned was about the Avatar, and his duty to keep the Nations in balance using his powers, along with the reincarnation cycle.

Thinking about it reminded him of Nagato's plan, using the Biju to create a deadly Kinjutsu technique that could wipe out one of the five great nations in an instant, so if countries go to war and do not have ninja villages to fight for them, they would turn to Akatsuki and their "weapon". Whichever side has Nagato use the technique first would wipe out the opposing country.

After witnessing the mass destruction caused by the weapon, the other remaining countries would become too afraid to start wars for fear of being wiped out as well. Thus, through this mutual fear, war would cease to exist and the world would know peace, until the people forget that fear and use the weapon again. Thus the cycle would repeat, creating small periods of peace in an endless chain of hatred.

This was one of the things he had fought so hard to keep from happening in his own world. However, he couldn't just kill him right then and there, he would just reincarnate again. So the clone dispelled, giving Naruto his memories. He was disturbed by how much these people relied on the Avatar. The guy disappears for a century and look what happens! It's too much like Nagato's insane old goal for his liking. He would have to find a way of removing the Avatar's influence while making a more permanent peace between the Nations. He wouldn't allow such a farce continue.

The clones following Zuko and Iroh had gained somemore useful info about Azula and her family. Ozai reminded him of Tobi, willing to do anything for power. Burning his own son's face was something Naruto couldn't ignore.

He quietly entered Azula's room and placed his hand upon her forehead as she slept. As he peered into her memories, he saw what her father had done to her. He was trying to do what Gaara's father had done and make the perfect weapon.

What he did to her made him sick. Her sibiling, uncle, and mother hadn't known it. But Ozai had forced Azula to do cruel things to animals and servants against her will. Ozai told her that if she didn't do as he asked he wouldn't love her anymore. As if that wasn't enough he had used a technique he had picked up from the Earth Kingdom to alter her personality slightly to make her more like her father.

Having seen enough, he retreated from her mind before performing several handseals. He used a technique he had created to reverse the damage Danzo had done to his ROOT operatives. Azula wouldn't change completely, but she would feel more of the empathy her father had tried to destroy with his tampering. If she had kept going the way she had been, Azula would have drifted slowly into insanity over the course of a few months.

His work finished, he removed his hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. She groaned as she smiled in her sleep as she felt his lips on her skin.

"Sweet dreams, my hime."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

Naruto was sitting on top of the roof watching the sunrise while pondering what he had learned last night. After a while he had made his choice.

"Hey Naruto?" A feminine voice said behind the blonde.

Naruto turned his head and saw Azula, standing behind him with her hair down and tied in a ponytail. Naruto smiled when he saw her, which made her a little nervous.

"You know Azula, you look a lot cuter with your hair down like that. It brings out your inner beauty." He said in a teasing tone which made Azula blush as she stroked one of her bangs back but then paused as glared at him.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" She asked and Naruto eye smiled.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He said which made her huff up, but she decided to sit next to him and stare at the sky. They were silent for a few minutes and then she spoke up.

"You know Naruto I can't help but say that you have an odd hair color. Ty Lee was right when she said your hair resembled the sun. Maybe you should wear something to cover it up?" She said humorously while he scoffed. "There is now way I'm covering my hair and I'm definitely not shaving it. It took me forever to get my hair like this and ladies love the way it looks." He says while she laughs lightly and shakes her head.

"You are a very odd person Naruto." She states while he shrugs. "All that aside I was wondering if you would like to help me and my team pursue the Avatar? I mean from the fight I witnessed the other day, he's no match for you and it would be…. Interesting to have you help me- I mean my team." She asks while he thinks about it.

"Sure why not? I got nothing better to do so I'll help. But I need to know why your Nation is afraid of a 13 year old kid? I mean you practically backed him into a corner before his friends arrived?" He asks even though he already knew but had to act like he didn't since he wasn't supposed to know about the Avatar.

Azula nods and starts to explain. "As you already know, the Avatar can bend four elements but there's a reason why. The Avatar represents the Cycle of Nature and whenever the past avatar from a nation dies, a new one is reborn so that the balance of the nations is kept in check."

"For example, the last Avatar that lived during the reign of my great grandfather Sozin was a Firebender named Roku. After he died the Avatar was reborn as an Air Nomad, the kid who we encountered in that abandoned village. During Sozin's reign he started the war by killing the Air Nomads in order to stop the cycle. Unfortunately, the boy escaped and has now reappeared after being gone for 113 years. "She explained until Naruto spoke up.

"So chronologically he's 113 but biologically he's 13? He must put himself in some form of suspended animation in order to pull that off."

Naruto scatched his chin as he appeared to ponder the question.

"Yes but that's not all. From what I read in the history books, he has a defense mechanism called the Avatar State. In that form, his bending skills are at their maximum and he has no equal when in that form." She says while Naruto pretends to think about it.

"Interesting, but I'm pretty sure that power comes at a price. If this 'Avatar State' is as powerful as you say then it must have a major weakness." He said while she gave him a look that said explain.

"Trust me I know this from experience. Every power has a weakness. Even though I'm a master in using all the known elements, I have my limits. I'm not invincible. I'm just powerful like you are." He stated while he thought about what he meant.

"So you're gonna be our fourth member Naruto?" a voice said behind them and Azula and Naruto turned their heads to see Mai and Ty Lee smiling.

Naruto smiles and stand up as does Azula. "Yep. It appears so Mai-chan." He says which confused the three.

"What does 'chan' mean Naruto?" Ty Lee asks.

"It's a form suffix the people at the place I use to live in use. They are chan, san, and sama. San and Sama are used as a form of respect to those older than you or to those of royalty while suffixes like chan or chibi are used on those that are younger than you."

"There are also others like Hime which means princess, Oyabun which means Boss or Chief, Aniki which means Big Brother or Aneki which means Big Sister. There are other suffixes like Nee, Ni, Onii or Onee which also refer to brother, sister, or older brother and older sister and for little brother or sister you use Otouto or Imouto."

"There's also another suffix called kun which from my point is used in respect for a male by either good friend's lovers, or a couple and the same with chan but you'd refer to me as Naruto-kun. One example is Azula. I'd use hime since she is a princess and I'd use chan for you Mai and Ty Lee since you're younger than me. Azula would also call her brother Zuko Onii or just Nii since he's older than her."

"Wait Naruto what about relatives or older people like my Father, Mother, Uncle, and Grandfather?" Azula asked as she and the other wondered about this strange system of addressing people.

Naruto looked at her and smirked. "For your father, it would be Tou or Oyaji. For your mother, it would be Kaa. Now for your Uncle, you'd use Otooji. For your grandfather, it would be Oji and for you aunt or grandmother it would be Baa or Obaa depending on how old they are."

Ty Lee blinks and scratches her head in confusion.

"Wow. Those are some strange suffixes."

Naruto snickered.

"Don't worry you'll get use to using them in the future."

The girl who smiled and nods her head.

"All of that aside, Naruto what is it that you specialize in aside from using all the elements?" Azula asks.

"Well where I came from I was trained to be an assassin. I'm skilled in the art hand to hand combat, using all forms of weapons and weapon styles ranging from senbon which are needles to a massive sword known as a Zanbato. I'm well versed in human anatomy, meaning I can knock a person out by hitting a certain point in the human body, put them in a death-like state, or outright kill them. if I use a weapon like a kunai or knife I can strike them in one of the 8 vital parts of the human body to kill them instantly. I can also use this knowledge to heal.

"I skilled in stealth, most don't even notice I'm there. I can practically sneak up on anyone or through a highly secured place without getting caught and I'm also skilled in tracking. I can even cast illusions to distract or weaken my opponent. I also have a huge amount of stamina meaning I won't go tired for a very long time.

After his explanation the girls were silent but on the inside they each had an earsplitting grin on their face. They just hit the jackpot and knew with him on their side they stood a higher chance of catching the Avatar.

_'I'll have to keep him a secret from father for a while. If he found out that there was another bender like the Avatar there's no telling what will happen. I already know that I'm nowhere close to being on Naruto or my father's level since he managed to injure Uncle Iroh who is still stronger than my father despite his age.'_

She bit her lip as she thought about what could happen to her blonde friend.

"Now I highly doubt this trip will get boring with you around Naruto." Mai said while Naruto grinned.

"You have no idea how right you are Mai. So do any of you have a plan with how to deal with the kid when he see him and his friends again?" Naruto asks. Azula was about to speak up but then stops and notices the fur trail Appa left.

"The Avatar's Flying bison left a trail of fur for us to follow, so it'll be easy for us to track him."

After the girls got their things packed up and Naruto dispelled the house, the four got back in the transport and followed the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip<strong>

Three days had passed since Naruto joined Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee in their search for the Avatar. Right now they stopped to get water and take a break. Naruto was currently doing some scouting while the girls refilled their water supply. That was when Naruto appeared surprising them.

"AAAAAH! Naruto don't do that!" Azula said as she clutched her chest while he smirked.

"Why? It's kind of fun seeing the fearless princess of the Fire Nation nearly jump out of her skin."

Mai and Ty Lee giggled but turned the other way when Azula glared at them before turning back to Naruto who was still smirking.

"I so want to fire lightning bolts at you right now." She muttered while he snickered.

"All joking aside, I found a bigger trail of the flying bison's fur and it seemed to stop at the edge of a desert that seems to go on for miles." He stated getting wide eyes from them.

"Naruto, the so called desert that goes on for miles is the Si Wong Desert. It is the largest and hottest desert in the world and only those who are physically and mentally fit can travel through that place. It's also called the desert of the dead and there is no form of water or barely any life forms inhabiting the place." Azula explained.

"So it would be foolish for us to travel through there right?" Naruto asked and got nods from them. "Well then I guess I'm a fool, because wherever the brat's heading, I am heading as well."

This caused them to fall over and get back up on their feet and looked at him like he's crazy.

"Are you serious? Naruto, in case you haven't noticed, my tank won't get us through that desert! There are also the sand benders and raiders that lurk through that place."

"Yeah Naruto how do you expect us to get across that god awful place? The only way that's happening is if you have a way to traverse the desert safely, which I doubt." Mai said as she twiddled with a throwing knife. She failed to notice the smirk on Naruto's face but Azula did.

"Um Mai."

Naruto walked a few feet away from them and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." **

A large explosion of smoke bursts forward. When the smoke clears a white snake with yellow slitted eyes that was twice as big as Manda appeared and was coiled up. She takes a look around to adjust to her surroundings and sees Naruto who was waving at her and three girls with two who were wide eyed and just stared at her.

"Hey Shiroi-chan! It's been a while."

The snake lowered her head down to get a better view of who summoner and realized who it was.

"**Naruto-kun!"**

Suddenly found himself being crushed to death as the massive snake wrapped her tail around him and nuzzled him with her nose. The others sweat dropped as they took in the scene. The snake was cried crocodile tears, as she slowly crushed her summoner to death in happiness.

**Everyone thought you were dead after your battle with Tobi! But I knew that the heir of the Rikudou no Sennin was still alive!" **

Naruto managed to get the snake off him and leaped out of her grip. "It's good to see you to Shiroi-chan." the snake shook her head as she got rid of her tears.

**"So what is it you require of me, Naruto-kun?"**

"Me and my new team need safe passage to get through a desert not far from here. So I considered that you can easily get us through there no problem."

He motioned for the girls in the back to approach him as the snake eyed them as she flicked her forked tongue.

She looks back at Naruto and speaks.

**"They are strong in their own way Naruto-kun. I approve. You need a few mates to keep you in line." **

Naruto face faulted and the other three girls blushed at the ivory serpent's comment.

The blonde got up and glared at Shiroi.

"Shiroi, now is not the time for that! You really need to stop hanging out with Bunta! He's a bad influence just like Ero-Sennin!"

The giant snake snickered.

"**He He He, sorry just couldn't help myself. It's so easy to get you riled up." **

Mai and Ty Lee appeared in front of Naruto with wide eyes.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT! AND HOW CAN THAT GIANT SNAKE TALK?"

They both pointed at Shiroi while Naruto took a step back with a surprised look on his face at seeing them move so fast.

"That's what I wondered when he summoned that giant hawk to take us back to the transport." Azula said which caused the two girls eyes to bug out and look at her like she was nuts.

"WHAT!"

"Oi! Mai, Ty Lee, stop yelling before I lose my hearing!"

Naruto dug his index fingers out his ears to get his hearing back, while Azula shook her head. Mai and Ty Lee looked down at the ground as tints of pink appeared on their faces. The white snake watched this with no hidden amount of amusement.

"**Now then, you four hop on my head and hold on." **

The four of them got on top of her head. As they did, Naruto, sat down on her head with Ty Lee sitting on his left and wrapping her arms around his arm. Mai did the same with his right arm and Azula was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. It took all of Naruto's will power not to blush due to the fact that three girl's bodies were pressed against him and was trying not to think about the 'certain thoughts' that went in his brain.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee on the other hand had their own thoughts.

'_Wow he's so muscular. I wonder if he can summon cute animals? I'll ask him later._' Ty Lee thought.

'_Naruto is truly an amazing person. I wonder what other secrets he has and what did the snake mean about taking more than one mate?' _Mai thought.

'_How in the world is Naruto capable of summoning animals as well as appearing and disappearing? It should all be impossible to do!' _Azula thought.

Shiroi addressed her passagers as she got ready.

**"All right your four! Hang on tight, cause I'm really fast!" **

The girls quickly grabbed hard onto Naruto as Shiroi suddenly zipped over the forest on the hill like a bullet. The girl's screams echoed the whole way as they headed toward their destination.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques:<strong>

****Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) - ****a special technique developed by the Sage of the Six Paths, who used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. The user creates a dark black sphere of gravity that, when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere, compressing them together.

The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. This technique places a great strain on most users, causing the technique to dispel, by which the large sphere, that was created by it, falls apart. The technique can be countered by taking advantage of the strong gravitational pull, using powerful techniques to destroy the black sphere.

**_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees) - _**A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, founder of Konohagakure. The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. By generating chakra, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. Even stating Konohagakure wouldn't have been established without this technique wouldn't be an exaggeration.

**_Mokuton: Shichuuka no jutsu (_Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique) - **By sending chakra into the ground, the roots of the plants are converted into raw materials. This technique allows for a building to be constructed, by forcing accelerated growth. Just like with the Four-Pillar Prison Technique, the size and shape of the building are taken from the user's imagination or memories. By placing tags around the house, the user creates a barrier, making it impossible for the enemy to detect it and allowing the user to "camp" in peace.

**Doku Kokoro no Jutsu (Mind Reading Technique) -**By placing a hand on the target's head, the user will be able to enter the target's subconscious and extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. A special device can be used to decrease the time it takes to read the target's mind and will allow other ninja to assist. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however.

**Hiyo no Jutsu (Flight Technique) - **This technique grants the user the ability to fly. The user is able to transfer this technique to others through physical contact with them for an unspecified amount of time

**Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique) - **Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)** - a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals, people, or objects across directly to the summoner.

**Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique) - **A technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this technique is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 2 if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have. Now to answer some of the questions from the reviews of the chapter.

Well that's all I have to say and as I said before if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	3. Chapter 3

**Rikudo Sennin vs Avatar**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar The Last Airbender<p>

but I do own any techniques, weapons, etc. except those which I create.

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Naruto"<p>

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Important Speech: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."_

Jutsu Names: "'_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_**!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Power of the Sennin - Part 2<strong>_

**2 Days Later **

**(With Naruto & Team Azula)**

After having Shiori take them through the forest for a day, they were delayed because Azula's requested they wait for her entourage, which slowed them down a bit. After some convincing from Naruto, Azula left her entourage behind in order to pick up the pace. After a few hours of fast travel atop Shiori's head, they reached an outpost on the edge of the Shi Wong Desert. Naruto patted Shiori's head to get her attention before they came within sight of the outpost.

"Alright Shiroi-chan stop here."

**"As you wish Naruto-kun.."**

The white serpent came to a halt as Team Azula looked at Naruto in confusion. Azula gave him a puzzled expression.

"Why are we stopping Naruto?"

Naruto pointed toward the outpost.

"Were going to need water before we enter Wong Shi Desert and I'd like to get some information on our target."

He pulled out a scoll from inside his cloak before he opened it and unsealed its contents. Three white traveling cloaks appeared on top of the seal diagram on the scroll. He tossed them over to his three bewildered teamates.

"Put these on, they'll help keep the heat off in the desert and protect you identities as well. People around here don't like the Fire Nation and will be be very unhelpful if they find out who you are. We'll be able to get everything we need without a hassle. plus people tend to tighten their lips around their perceived enemies."

Team Azula nodded their heads as they wrapped themselves in their new attire and pulled up their hoods. They trusted Naruto knew what he was doing. Mai turned toward her blonde team member.

"What about you? Aren't you going to be wearing a disguise?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't need to, the fact is nobody knows who I am. They'll probably take more for a traveler or bounty hunter because of my attire. So due to these factors, I can move around more freely than you can."

Team Azula were impressed by his knowledge of warfare. Not many had the education outside of the noblilty or having spent years in military service to know these things. They were indeed lucky he was on their side. Naruto pulled up his own hood before turning toward the outpost. The town was pretty rundown and sandbenders stood outside the door of the tavern. When Naruto and Azula's team passed by they spit at their feet. The girls gave them disgusted looks under their hoods and passed by without a word.

When Naruto passed them, he swiftly pickpocketed the Sandbenders in seconds, his movements so fast they didn't even notice when he took every piece of money they had. Naruto smirked.

_'This will teach them a lesson about spitting at people. How rude.'_

The four entered the tavern were it seemed every bounty hunter and low-life congregated. The barman spotted the four as they approached. "Welcome to the Misty Palms Oasis. What can I get you?"

Naruto looked over at the swordsman/barkeep as the girls took seats at a nearby table.

"Four mangos...And some information."

The barman nodded and quickly used his swords to make their famous beverage. He handed them over to the hooded stranger the ice bowls. Naruto then flicked the man a few gold Earth Nation coins from one of the pouches he lifted off the sandbenders they'd passed on the way into the establishment.

"Thanks for the mango...Can you tell me if a boy in about his early-teens came through here recently? You couldn't miss him, shaven head with an arrow tattooed on it?" He tossed over a few more gold pieces to add a little incentive.

The barman discreetly slid the coins off the counter into his pocket.

"Saw a kid like that a few hours ago, he was with some other kids and a professor from Ba Sing Se University. Asked about a getting a more current map that included the Fire Nation from the guy.

Naruto send a couple more gold pieces his way. It wasn't their money and he really didn't need it and he could just swipe somemore if need be. Besides, the money was probably earned through the sale of stolen merchandise or just plain stolen from those crossing the desert. "Anything else?"

"Yeah they said they were going out into the desert to look for some library built by Wan Shi Tong on a Sky Bison, other than that I can't tell you anymore."

Naruto tossed him another gold piece. The barkeep made a big profit today of 15 gold pieces, more than he made in six months working. Hell it was more than he made in years.

"Thanks stranger, pleasure doing buisness with you...Come back anytime."

Naruto nodded. He picked up the beverages and sat down next to his team as passed them their drinks.

"The Avatar is looking for information on the Fire Nation. He headed into the desert in search of a library."

Azula looked at him incredulously.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library? I thought that was just a myth. Also, there's the fact that there is very little that can survive in that desert."

Naruto shook his head.

"All legends have some basis in fact. So for all we know this place their looking for could actually exist. Regardless, we still have to track the Avatar and he's already in the desert." What he didn't tell them was that he knew it existed. When he looked into the Iroh's mind during his little fact finding misson, He found out that Zhao, a Fire Nation admiral had found the library and used it Knowledge to try and destroy the moon spirit in his siege of the Northern Water Tribe.

Azula, knowing he was right and their misson required them to track down the Avatar, even through a supposedly impassible desert.

She signed in defeat. "Fine, we'll follow the Avatar into the desert."

The rest of the team nodded and went about finishing their drinks. A few minutes later, they heard several girlish-shrieks coming from outside.

"MY MONEY! WHERE'S MY MONEY!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! MINES GONE TOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto chuckled to himself as the girls gave him a questioning look. He pulled out one of the bags he had lifted from the sandbenders and tossed it up and down in his hand, the sound coins jiggling with every toss.

"I thought they deserved a lesson in manners."

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip: 1 Hour later)<strong>

After making their exit from the oasis. Naruto summoned Shiori and had her follow their prey into the desert. The giant white snake slithered through the sand with her four passangers otop of her head. The cloaks Naruto provided the girls keep the sun from scorching them and sand out of their eyes. The wind generated by Shiori's movenment provided them with a cool breeze to stave off the desert heat. Ty Lee, who loved the thrill of riding a giant snake was having a blast.

"This is so cool! This beats traveling in that metal tank huh Mai?"

The weapon mistress nodded and brushed back a strand of her hair from her eyes.

While the others were enjoying the ride, Azula and Naruto were looking around the desert for any sign of the Avatar.

Azula was looking through a hand held telescope while Naruto used **Tōmegane no Jutsu **to serach through the desert with a small glass ball like the 3rd Hokage used to do in Konoha before he died. Azula wasn't kidding when she said that there was barely any life in the desert. This place reminded him of the Land of Wind's desert landscape. However, the Land of Wind wasn't anywhere near as hot or humid as this place.

Azula noticed a tower-like structure not far from their location. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Naruto, There's a tower over there." Azula said pointing to the east. Naruto puts his orb away and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal the **Rinnegan**. He used his dōjutsu to zoom in on the location Azula had pointed out and saw a half-buried tower protruding out of the desert sands.

"There's someone standing outside of the tower. It's the blind Earthbender and the bison. Shiori-san stop here please."

The snake came to a halt as Azula and the others looked toward Naruto.

"Why did we stop Naruto?" Ty Lee asked the blonde while he focused his attention on Toph.

"That girl is a sensor and power-type fighter Ty Lee, she has the ability to sense vibrations through the ground as well as read a person's body language, especially since blindness enhances her other senses beyond that of a the average person. We have to be cautious when dealing with her."

"I could block her Earthbending chi like I did with the Waterbender girl."

Naruto shook his head.

"Too risky, especially with the bison nearby. He'd catch your scent and alert the girl to your presence before you could reach her. The wind currents speed also works against us, since we aren't downwind the bison will be able to pick up on our scents before we got within a few meters of them."

As Azula took in this info, she couldn't help but agree. She trusted Naruto's judgment on this since he has more experience with this kind of thing than she did.

After thinking about it for a few minutes the Fire Nation princess spoke up. "What do you propose we do then, Naruto?"

Mai and Ty Lee were surprised at her question. Usually, Azula prided herself on her skills and wouldn't ask for any form of help whatsoever, not even from them, unless she asked for it. They wondered if Naruto had already had an affect on her personality, since she seemed more relaxed with him around. Naruto thought about it for a few moments then smirked before making a simple handsign.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared, there stood an exact copy of Naruto. The others were shocked to see their team member seemingly multipy before their eyes.

Naruto looked at the bewildered girls and explained.

"Ladies this is a Shadow Clone, a copy of myself made completely from my own energy. It possesses a portion of my energy and everyone of my abilities. He will handle the Earthbender while we deal with the Avatar and the rest of their merry band." The clone bowed his head.

"However, unlike me his powers are limited since the moment he uses up the energy I used to create him or if the Earthbender lands a fatal blow he'll dispel into smoke. Now then team, let's go on ahead." He motioned to the clone.

"You stay here with Shiroi and deal with Toph until I dispel you."

The clone saluted his creator. "Hai."

The blonde pulled out a tri-pronged kunai that had several seals on it and looked at the girls.

"Okay you three grab on to me and whatever you do, _don't_ let go." The three understood how serious he was when he emphasized the word don't.

Once the others got a firm grip on him, Naruto used flung the kunai through the window of the tower and the four of them vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wan Shi Tong's Library)<strong>

In a flash of yellow, Naruto, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee appeared in the middle of a library filled with millions of books. At the sight of the impressive collection Ty Lee got excited.

"Wow! Not even the fire academy had this many library books!"

"I'm just glad those days are over, studying was so troublesome." Mai said which caused Naruto to snicker. Mai gives Naruto a questioning look wondering why he was chuckling.

"Sorry Mai but when you said troublesome, you reminded me of a comrade of mine. Everything to him was troublesome and he was so lazy he'd make a sloth jealous and all he would do is watch clouds pass by every day. On the other hand the guy was smart as hell and he could think up tactics in an instant. I have yet to beat him in a game of shoji." Mai huffed at the insinuation that she was somekind of lazy bum.

"I'm not lazy. I just get bored easily."

**"And who are you?"**

They turned to see a giant owl looking down at them. Naruto looked at the knowledge spirit with a whistle. "Well, Well you must Wan Shi Tong, the Spirit of Knowledge and master of this library." He bowed his head toward the spirit before looking into the creatures eyes with his **Rinnegan** active. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Sage of the Six Paths, and this are my traveling companions Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and her friends Ty Lee and Mai."

The Knowledge spirit did a double-take when Naruto looked into his eyes as he annouced his title.

**"Yes, I am Wan Shi Tong, He who knows 10'000 things. Well Sage, I'm afriad you and your compainions must leave. Humans haven't been allowed through my archive in centuries."**

Naruto smiled slyly at the spirit

"Now we both know thats not true. You let the Avatar and his friends browse through your tomes. Do we not deserve the same consideration?"

The Spirit pondered this for a moment. Searching the human's gaze for any hint of deception before making his decision.

**"Very Well, I see no deception in your eyes. However, like the Avatar, to prove your worth you must contribute some worthwhile knowledge. But...If you betray my trust, I will not hesitate to attack you**.**"**

Naruto nodded, He turned toward Azula and the team and motioned for them to give their offerings to the spirit.

Azula pulled a scroll out of her travel bag and presented it to the Ancient Spirit. "Here is a copy of my Great-Grandfather Sozin's diary. I hope that's alright. I didn't care much for my great-grandfather's ideas.

The spirit nodded. **"It will be a fine editon to the Fire Nation history section, Princess. Just know that you won't become like your ancestor or your family unless you allow yourself to do so."**

Azula's face took on a troubled expression at the spirits words as Wan Shi Tong accepted her offering. She then stepped back for the others to present their offerings.

Ty Lee ran up to the spirit and presented a book to him. "Here! It's an instruction manual on advanced techniques of my Chi Blocking martial art."

**"Oh? This will be a good book for my collection. I don't have many tomes that explore the subject throughly. Very nice." **He swiped the book from Ty Lee's hands and tucked it under his wing.

Ty Lee gave the spirit a blinding smile before leaping back next to Azula. Mai came next, looking very bored. She offered the spirit a seemingly ordinary scroll.

"Well I don't know whether or not this counts but here's my notes on forging. I was bored and decided to write down the process of how I make my special knives."

The spirit lifted his wing and swiped the scroll like he had the others. **"Yes, this will be perfect for the special weapons section. Your offering is accepted." **She nodded and moved toward her friends to give Naruto room to make his offering.

**"So Sage, What have you to contribute?" **

Naruto pulled out a scroll and placed in on the ground. He opened it to reveal a storage seal diagram. After making a few handsigns a puff of smoke signaled the sealed objects arrival. On top of the seal, there was a set of books.

"I actually have two contributions I would like to make to your library.

"**Oh?"**

Naruto picked up one of the books from the pile. It had a cream color cover with light brown edging. "This is one of my 1st edition copies of a novel written by my former master. I think you find it most entertaining and most insightful about the nature of the human heart. This book once caused a great change in the world." That caught the spirits interest and he snatched the tome from Naruto's hand.

**"Intriguing, I'll have to read this myself after this. What are your other contributions?"**

Naruto grinned and picked up several books that seemed to be part of a set. The girls looked curiously at him wondering why he was grinning.

"These were also written by my master. I believe you very much enjoy these books."

The spirit looked at the books for a moment before taking them from Naruto and opening up the first volume. The giant owl's eyes scanned the page before gaining a pink tinge to his cheeks. He pulled his wing up to his beak as he started _giggling_ in a manner the girls instantly knew they hated. Naruto fought the eurge to laugh as he watched the spirit read his 1st edition, signed copy _Icha Icha Paradise. _The spirit looked at Naruto with startstruck eyes surprising those present.

**"THANK YOU, GREAT SAGE! YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN ME LITERARY GOLD!" **

After this outbrust he seemed to remember there were others in the room and quickly composed himself with as much dignity as he could muster.

**"Ummm...enjoy the library."**

Wan Shi Tong then took off to somewhere in his library were he could read the 'literary gold' Naruto had given him. His giggles could later be heard echoing thorughout the library.

Naruto sweatdropped at this, then shook his head at Wan Shi Tong's behaivor. "Ero-Spirit..." He picked up the storage scroll and turned to the others. Who were giving him questioning looks.

"Don't ask, cause you won't like the answer."

They nodded though they each planned to get him to spill his guts later. Azula then turned her attention to their misson.

"So what now?"

Naruto smiled, "Now we enjoy the library." He turned away from them as they gaped. Azula was confused.

"What? I thought we were here to track down the Avatar. Not go looking through a library."

Naruto grinned at her.

"Yes Azula we are here to capture the Avatar. However, this is also a chance to learn about new ways to improve yourselves and learn more. We know the Avatar is here and won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, do you honestly think that Water Tribe boy will keep his word to Wan Shi Tong about not abusing the knowledge of his library for war? That boy's so desperate to prove to his father that he's a man that he'll do almost anything. So while we wait for that warrior-wannabe to do something to piss of Wan Shi Tong, we will actually use the library the way it was intended, by finding knowledge that will improve ourselves. Sound good?"

Team Azula though about it for a minute before admitting that it was a good plan.

"Okay Naruto, will go with your approach. I just hope your right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip: 3 Hours later)<strong>

Azula and Co. were amazed by the things they found in the Knowledge Spirit's archive with the help of the knowledge seekers. Azula had found the section dedicated to Firebending and found hundreds of technique scrolls that contained things about Firebending she had never realized or heard about. She had Naruto seal the entire section away in his scroll for later study. Mai and Ty Lee had found a few things in the special weapons and fiction sections that they found interesting that they had Naruto store for them. As they went to search further they heard familiar voices coming from a nearby room.

"-Its beautiful, but how is it helpful?"

"Maybe this dial represents dates and times. Sokka try entering that date from that parchment you took-"

"Shhh- Katara...not in front of the fox he's with the owl."

They heard a whine which they assumed was the fox and Naruto instantly wanted to smack the idiot boy upside his empty head.

Naruto motioned for the others to follow him quietly. They reached the enterance of the room where they saw a planetarium and Team Avatar entering the date of some event. After the room went through a few day cycles it reached the date on the dial and show a solar eclipse.

"-It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history! Now I get it! Something aweful happened on that day! I don't know what but I do know why! Firebenders lose their firebending during a solar eclipse!"

Naruto looked at Azula and she nodded to comfirm the truth of the boys statement. Naruto grinned and motioned for them to keep wait there as the Avatar group talked about Ba Sing Se and the Earth King.

"I think someone's needs to learn how to keep their word. I'll be back."

He then dissappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere in the Library)<strong>

Wan Shi Tong was giggling and his cheeks were pink as he read chapter 16 of _Icha Icha Paradise. _He was interupted from his reading when a sudden flash of light burst in front of him, revealing Naruto. He gave the man an annoyed look. He didn't like being interupted when he was enjoying his reading.

**"What do you want Sage? There had better be a good reason why you've interupted my reading!"**

Naruto nodded as he bowed to the spirit.

"Forgive me Wan Shi Tong. But I have come to inform you of a crime committed against you. The Water tribe boy, Sokka, has broken his word to you and intends to use the knowledge of this library for the purposes of war."

**"WHAT!"**

"Yes, I find his actions appalling. I despise people who don't honor their word. I couldn't stand by and let these actions against you stand."

The spirit looked at the bowing man.

**"Thank you for informing me of this treachery. Now take me too those who thought they could deceive me! I will teach them what it means to cross the Spirit of Knowledge!" **

Naruto nodded and offered his hand to Wan Shi Tong.

"Take my hand I'll take you there now.

The spirit offered his wing and the two dissappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Others)<strong>

As Azula and her team waited for Naruto. Azula thought about how the more she learned about Naruto, the more mysterious to her he became. She couldn't help but be more and more curious as the days passed. She wondered how it was possible for him to do the things no one else in the four nations could do and admired the fact that he was a good strategist and made good judgment calls.

Even when she made a plan, Naruto would weigh out the pros and cons of her plots and even give her ideas that would improve her plans in finding the Avatar. She highly doubted that any of the military strategists from the Fire Nation could match his level of intellect.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light interupted her thoughts as Naruto appeared, with Wan Shi Tong standing behind him.

"They're in that room Wan Shi Tong."

Then Sokka made the helpful comment in order to cement Wan Shi Tong's belief of Naruto's claims.

"-We'll wait for the next eclipse and then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless."

Naruto looked at Wan Shi Tong. "He's not very bright is he? Did he honestly believe he could fool the Spirit of Knowledge?"

**"No, I'm afriad not...Excuse me my friend, but I have a few rats to take care of."**

"The Fire Lord is going down!"

Wan Shi Tong then swiftly appeared behind Sokka, casting a shadow over the Gaang just as he finished his declaration.

"**You humans always were terrible liars. I took your word to heart when you said you wouldn't abuse my knowledge for violence, especially you Avatar." **The giant owl said with disdain in his voice.

"Please great spirit you have to understand we are doing this to save the ones we love. This information will keep the rest of the innocent from being hurt." Aang reasoned but Wan Shi Tong glared darkly at the Avatar.

**"And now I must do what I must to protect what I love, which includes ending your traitorous lives." **

Naruto smirked outside the room. It was time to give the Avatar a taste of what real power is. Naruto knowing his clone was watching the whole time they were inside, watching thorugh their shared vision knew it was time to attack. "You know what to do."

The others looked at him strangely as he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside the Library) <strong>

The Kage Bushin smirked. "Shiori-chan! It's time."

**"Finally! I was getting bored and hungry and that Bison looks like it would make a decent meal."**

The Naruto-clone then used the **Hiyo no Jutsu **to avoid Toph's seismic sense. He landed on the window above the Earthbender as his coat and blonde locks swayed in the breeze that managed to get under his hood. Clone-Naruto then unfolded his arms, then leaped off the windowsill. He landed softly on the sand smirking a few meters away from Toph and Appa.

Toph was standing next to Appa, unaware that he was in the area. He decided to pull a Tsunade as reared his fist back before slamming it into the ground creating a large shockwave that sent Toph and Appa tumbling back a couple of meters. Toph groaned and slowly sat up gripping her head.

"That definitely wasn't an earthquake. We're in the middle of a desert...Who's there!" She yelled as she heard the Naruto-Clone chuckle.

"Hello my beautiful Earthbender, It's been a while."

**( AN: See my profile for Toph's and Other Character's Appearence's in this fic, also Toph, Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and few others are older than in cannon. In this fic, Toph and Katara are 16.)**

Toph's eyes widened before narrowing as she recognized Naruto's voice. She turned toward the sound with an furious look on her face.

"You! You're the guy who rescued Azula and injured the old man!" Appa growled and snorted as Toph gritted her teeth in her anger.

Clone-Naruto shrugged as he pulled back his hood letting blond his hair flow in the wind.

"I know. I was there remember?"

Toph clenched her fists.

"Don't you care that you could've killed the old man? Let alone us? What did we ever do to you?" The sand rippled around her, getting a raised eyebrow from Clone-Naruto.

"Nothing. However, when I see someone being outnumbered and cornered, I can't help but intervene. Sorry, but we're wasting time and I'm afraid I don't have the time to play with you. Not that I wouldn't mind, who would enjoy the company of such a strong, beautiful woman like yourself."

Toph blushed a little from the compliment then smirked as she entered her signature Earthbending stance.

"Bring it on! I'm Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender to ever live! And I've beaten guys who are all talk and no walk just like you!" Then she began to get a little unnerved when he started chuckling.

"Sorry Toph, but you've never faced anyone like me and I assure you..." He dissappeared from her senses for a brief moment before suddenly reappearing behind her with his back turned to her. "Compared to those Earthbenders you fought at the Earth Rumble...I'm on a whole other level...**Fūton: Senpūken**."

Her eyes widened and she tried to turn around, only to be sent flying backwards by a powerful punch that released a giant, whirlwind that hit her in the stomach and she hit the sandy ground rolling...hard.

Toph slowly rose to her feet coughing from the blow that knocked the air out her, no pun intended, a look of surprise on her face.

"That's impossible! Y-You can Airbend? But Twinkle Toes is the only Airbender alive!"

Clone-Naruto snickered at the monks little nickname.

"I'm not an Airbender like cue ball. I am the Sage of the Six Paths and a true Master of the Elements, his skills pale in comparison to mine."

He charged at Toph, who cursed, due to the fact that she can barely sense him. Before he could even get close enough Appa landed in between them making him skid to halt. The Bison slapped his tail down on the sand and sent a powerful gust of wind at Clone-Naruto. The attack hit him and he was sent flying backwards but he flipped backwards in mid air and landed on his feet.

"So you want to play too Appa?" Appa charged toward him, intenting to protect Toph. "Well..." Naruto smirked as he clicked his fingers, suprising Toph when she felt something moving beneath the sands but couldn't make it out do to the sands cause her to get a grainy picture. "...I have the perfect _playmate _for you."

The sand underneath Appa exploded as the bison found himself being restrained by something huge and strong. Something much Larger and stronger than him and that something was Shiroi who had the beast wrapped in her coils. Toph turned toward the down Bison in horror. She may not like the way Appa flew them everywhere but that didn't mean she wanted him to get eaten!"

"APPA!"

**(AN: Insert Battle Music: Naruto Shippuuden Unreleased Song 13 - Battle Theme Better - This can be found on Youtube)**

She tried to bend the sand to free the Bison, but the sand she had been bending suddenly halted before it reached the battling beasts. The sand suddenly changed course toward _her_! She leapt out of the way as the sands around her seem to rise at the command of some invisible force. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she turned her attenion to Clone-Naruto.

The **Kage Bunshin **smirked as the sand's beneath his feet started to lift him off the ground and float in mid-air using the technique taught to Naruto by Gaara after they discovered that the Juubi Jinchūriki could access the powers of all nine of the Biju that made up the Juubi's entirety.

"Now let's see how the Greatest Earthbender in the World...fares against a true Master of the Desert."

**(AN: Track End)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...Inside the Library)<strong>

Back in the library, Naruto appeared beside Won Shi Tong, suprising everyone in the room, to keep him from doing something drastic.

"Won Shi Tong-san, please allow me to deal with them. There is no reason why you should have to soil your talons with their treacherous blood."

The spirit calmed somewhat but everyone could tell the spirit was still angered by the Avatar and his groups betrayal of his trust. He looked toward the rare human that had proven himself trustworthy in Wan Shi's eyes.

**"Naruto, you don't have to do this for me..You have already proven to me you are trustworthy, unlike these rats...I am the master of this library and as such my honor demands blood."**

The Avatar's group stared at the conversation as they realized just who was talking to Wan Shi Tong. Sokka pointed at Naruto.

"YOU!"

Naruto turned toward them. "Yes, me...you really aren't that bright are you?" Aang and Katara, as well as Team Azula got a crack out of that. When Sokka turned toward his sister and best friend, Aang gave him an apogetic look. "Sorry, but you left yourself open for that one Sokka." In his anger, Sokka turned back toward Wan Shi Tong and Naruto.

"Spirit, you have to listen to me! That guy is a agent of the Fire Nation! The same guys that damaged your library!"

Wan Shi Tong gave him a dark glare, reminding Sokka that he was already in trouble with the pissed off spirit.

**"I know...Did you think he deceived me into thinking he wasn't? He told me from the start who he worked with. Unlike you, he actually has honor!" **

Aang and the others were suprised and worried. They realized that they were in trouble and it was only getting worse. Wan Shi Tong turned to Naruto.

**"Very well Naruto, I'll allow you to deal with these...rats. They attacked your honor and thus you have the right to kill them if you wish...Should you require me I'll be nearby..."**

"Thank you Wan Shi Tong-san, I'll be sure to take out the trash." Team Avatar glared at his name for them and readied themselves for a fight.

Wan Shi Tong exited the room and flew off to some nearby stacks.

Now alone, the two groups stared down as Team Azula emerged from the shadows. Azula smirked at the now frightened Team Avatar.

"So you three were planning to attack my homeland on the day of the eclipse? Well, It would've been a brilliant plan, but sadly thanks to your friend here. Your plan will never work." Sokka paled as he realized they had been listening to everything he said.

Aang narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Who are you? You're the guy who saved Azula in that village?"

Naruto gave him an apathetic stare that filled the young monk with a sense of dread.

"I have no desire to explain myself to a child." The Airbender growled. He was about to retort but before he could Naruto suddenly appeared before him. "**Fūton: Senpūken..." **Naruto buried his fist into Aang's solar plexus as was send flying by a giant, whirlwind coming from Naruto's fist. Aang was thrown backward at incredible speed and hit the planetarium wall so hard the room shook and the wall cratered under the impact.

Katara and Sokka were horrorfied when they saw Aang slump down to the floor. He was still awake, but after that attack he was struggling to get up. They were also amazed by the fact that Naruto had used _Airbending _to attack their friend.

"AANG!"

Naruto looked at how Aang took his attack and wasn't very impressed by what he saw.

"Hmph! I was told you were the all powerful Avatar and the very thing that Fire Lord Ozai fears most. But I see that your power was greatly exaggerated."

The look he gave Aang changed from apathetic to outright contemptuous. The sage's gaze sent shivers down Team Avatar's spines.

Aang got to his feet and looked at Naruto with a glare. Sokka quickly came to Aang's defense.

"Hey! You better watch it because Aang here is more powerful than you can imagine!"

Naruto turned to Sokka with an annoyed expression.

"I believe I was talking to arrowhead over there, not the warrior wannabe who got knocked out by his own weapon."

Sokka gaped like a fish as Naruto really let him have it.

"I mean really? That was just pathetic. I bet that you were the village idiot."

Naruto's words infuriated Sokka before Naruto tapped his chin a couple of times in thought.

"Actually, strike that, because even the village idiot would know better than to throw a projectile at an assassin who can kill him without batting an eyelash. So that would just be insulting idiots everywhere. Retarded, yeah thats the word...you must be retarded!"

Sokka's face turned purple with rage and steam escaped from his ears as Katara, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai tried to hold in their laughter. Naruto dismissed Sokka without a second glance as he faced toward Aang.

" All joking aside, tell me Aang...had I not showed up to help Azula in that abandoned village and she surrendered...what would you have done?"

The bald kid who blinked in confusion for awhile.

"She would've been turned over to the Earth Kingdom as a prisoner why?"

Naruto scowled giving him a frightening appearance, causing Aang to take an involutary step back.

"Oh really? So you would've taken her to a prison in the earth kingdom and left her at the mercy of her interrogators? Not knowing what would happen to her right?"

Aang nodded. Azula was wondering where he was going with this as did her friends and the female water bender. Naruto's killing intent filled the room and centered on Aang, who backed up until his back was against the wall.

_'__I feel like his hands are wrapped around my throat!'_

"Are you stupid like your friend here?"

Aang snapped out of his fear at that statement and fumed.

"What are you talking about? It's not like nothing bad would've happen to her aside from going to jail."

Naruto's killing intent intensified and Aang swore he saw himself die with a knife plunged into his skull. Naruto face turned dark at Aangs stupidity and everyone saw he was pissed.

"Don't you know anything about war? you foolish, ignorant child!" The others started backed away from the intensity of his rage. Once he calmed himself a little they controlled their eurges to run away.

"Let me give you brief history on war kid. When someone is caught by the enemy they become prisoners of war. Had you succeeded in capturing Azula she would've been subjected to something far worse than jail."

Aang was confused. What could be worse than jail?

"In case you haven't noticed baldy...Not only is she royalty but she is also _female_." Naruto emphasized the word to make sure his next words had the maximum impact. "Female prisoners of war suffer more in prison than males do. I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm talking about." Naruto pointed to Katara whose eyes widened in fear and horror.

Aang saw her reaction and knew something about what Naruto was saying was true.

"What is he talking about Katara? What suffering?"

Naruto shook his head in disgust.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this for you monk. If your friend here were to be imprisoned, then she would be tortured and raped every day behind bars by both male prisoners and even the guards. Could you imagine what would have happened to Azula had you handed her over to the Earth Kingdom, the daughter of the Fire Lord, their most hated enemy?"

The young Air Nomad looked horrified, even Azula felt herself shiver at the thought of being imprisoned.

"Th-that can't be...they would never."

Naruto gave him a hard look that caused Aang's heart to skip a beat in terror.

"Are you serious? Did spending the last 100 years in that ice sphere make you brain dead? Wake up kid! This is the real world and in the real world things like that can and do happen."

As Aang looked down, thinking about the things he had just learned. Naruto pulled out a Kunai a sent it toward Katara and gave her a thin cut just above her necklace. He made sure not to nick the artery in her neck. Everyone looked on in suprised as they registered the attack. Katara put her hand to her neck and pulled it back coverd in blood. Aang looked petrified at the sight and turned to Naruto.

The shinobi gave him a cold glare. "Maybe now you"ll realize that this isn't a game your playing...Its war and in war people die. Men, women, children, all killed because the Avatar decided that he didn't want to do his duty."

Aang clenched his fists. "Why are you doing this?" Sokka and Katara looked on and saw the arrow on the monks head start to glow. Naruto smirked inwardly.

_'He's almost there...just a little push and then we'll see just how powerful the Avatar really is...' _

"Why am I doing this? Because people rely too much on the Avatar. You dissappear for 113 years and look what happened! You may not have started the war, but you sure as hell did nothing to stop it from happening! I want to see what so special about you that causes people to think of you as some sort of god-like figure."

Aang's arrow glowed brighter as his shame and anger toward Naruto, as well as his own failure to prevent the war, ate at him bring him closer to slipping into a rage.

"To think that the master of the four elements is a weak and pathetic child, who didn't even have the courage save the one person who he considered family. Gyatso I think he name was..."

That was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

**(AN: Insert Battle Music: Avatar ost 08 - Avatar State)**

Upon hearing this Aang couldn't take it and the arrows on his arms and head as well as his eyes glowed white and he looked at Naruto who remained the same. Katara and Sokka saw Aang go into the Avatar State and looks of hope appear in their eyes. Sokka looked triumphantly toward Naruto who ignored him and kept his gaze on Aang.

"Alright the Avatar State! Now you're gonna get it tough guy!"

A powerful wind blew around the library, books and other objects were floated and twisted around the cyclone Aang had created. Naruto's hair and coat blew back from the powerful gust, his facial expression remaining the same. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee protected their faces from the debris flying everywhere as they looked on in wonder of Aang's Avatar state, having never seen it before. They watched as Naruto prepared to fight the Avatar at his strongest.

"So this is your Avatar State? This should be interesting."

Naruto said and then jumped backwards and his chakra flared as the spectators and Aang watched in suprise as Naruto changed before their eyes. Naruto was enshrouded in a golden aura that rolled off him like a smooth flame. Naruto's new form lit the room in a bright golden glow dispelling the darkness. The sight even had Aang in his Avatar State stunned. Naruto looked toward the Avatar with cold eyes.

"Now...Let's see what you can do, Avatar."

**(Track End)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Meanwhile...Outside the Library) <strong>**

**(AN: Insert Battle Music: Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack 2- Kakuzu)**

Toph and the Clone-Naruto were locked in a deadly dance. Toph managed to get a better hang of sandbending the longer she fought. But even she knew that she was at a disadvange against someone she couldn't 'see'. Due to him using the sand to float, Toph couldn't locate him unless he attacked her. It was one of her biggest weaknesses, she couldn't even see where her own projectiles were going when they weren't in contact with the ground.

Clone-Naruto on the other hand, was only half paying attention to his battle with Toph. Instead, he was more focused on watching his creators meeting with the Avatar. "So he finally decided to use the Avatar State..." He ducked when Toph managed to find him when he spoke aloud. To be able to find him while he was in the air with only his voice impressed him.

"I must say for such a beautiful woman, you are indeed a gifted and powerful Earthbender, despite being blind."

Toph blushed a little at the compliment before she shook it off.

"Thanks for the compliment, despite the fact that you're Fire Nation."

Clone-Naruto smiled, despite the fact they both knew that this duel was one-sided, Toph continued to fight. And her determination and strength of will had earned her his respect. However, Toph wouldn't last much longer and her stamina was waning as she tried to defend herself from a sand attack that seemed to come from all sides.

"Well, as much fun as fighting you is...I'm afriad it time for me to end this little match."

Naruto raised his hands and the desert itself seemed to rise to his call. Toph was amazed by the sheer amount of sand Clone-Naruto was able to command. The earth rumbled beneath her feet and her eyes widened in terror as a massive wave of sand appoarched her and the building behind her.

"**Ryūsa Bakuryū**!"

Toph, now desperate to keep the sand from englufing her and the tower behind her, used the last of her strength to bend the sand wave around herself, the tower, and Appa. After a titanic struggle against the massive wave of sand, she managed to fufill her goal.

"I'm sorry..Appa."

The effort had sapped the last of her strength and she felt toward the ground unconscious, but alive. Before Toph could fall to the ground, a blanket of sand stopped her and lifted her over to the tower where it laid her down next to it.

Clone-Naruto then noticed some Sandbenders had captured Appa, who had freed himself from Shiori's grasp thanks to Toph. They tried to capture Shiroi who shook most of them off. Naruto sent another powerful wave of sand at the desert bandits who fell back. They saw Naruto and were about to use their Sandbending, but a massive, life-sized version of Shukaku, the Sand Spirit made of sand rose from the ground and roared at the terrified Sandbenders. Naruto's expression told them they would either back off or die. They cut their losses with the giant snake and escaped with the Flying Bison.

**(Track End)**

Their work done, the clone dispelled itself and Shiori returned to the Land of the Serpents.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Meanwhile...Inside the Library)<strong>**

******(AN: Insert Battle Music: Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack 2- Kokuten )******

The battle between the Avatar and Rikudo Sennin, was rather one-sided.

Naruto, in his Jinchūriki cloak, was able to easily dodge all of Aang's attacks. He had just evaded another series of air blasts that destroyed most of the bookshelves and walls of the building. However, this time it seemed he had been hit by a stray blast. The attack pushed him a few feet before he used his chakra to root his feet in place. He chuckled as Aang hovered before him with rage in his glowing eyes.

"Not bad...Now let me show you what a true master of the elements can do." He placed his hand next to his mouth and breathed wind-infused chakra into his palm, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then shot it toward Aang.** "Fūton: Rasenkazedama!"** The technique was very fast and powerful, as it smashed through Aang's wind barrier and into his chest sending the Airbender crashing into a nearby pillar that collapsed on top of him. When the Water tribe sibilings saw this they cried out in horror as they watched the world savior being kicked around like a ragdoll.

"Aang!"

Naruto, who could still sense Aang's negative emotions knew the monk was still among the living. He was quickly growing bored, he hadn't even released a tenth of his power and he was still dominating Aang with ease.

"You can get up now monk. I know you not hurt that badly."

The giant fireball erupted from beneath the fallen pillar heading straight for Naruto. Naruto looked at the incoming fireball with contempt.

"**Shinra Tensei**..."

The giant fireball instantly dispelled as an invisible force dispersed its energy in an instant. Aang and the others froze in shock as he stopped the fireball without even lifting a finger! Naruto smirked at the Avatar as he began forming handsigns.

"As I said, let me show you what a _real _master of the elements can do...**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**"

Naruto took a deep breath before unleashing a massive wall of intense white flames that incenerated all in its path. Aang, even in his Avatar State realized he would die if he was hit and used Airbending to hover over the the wave. The heat from the technique caused the their realtively empty section of the library to become even hotter than the desert outside. Sokka wiped the sweat from his brow as they watched the battle of titians that cause the earth to rumble and shake. Debris fell from the ceiling and Momo screeched and clung onto the water tribe warrior's head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! If they keep this up they'll destroy the place!"

Naruto cursed as realized the place was falling apart. "Damn! If we keep fighting, the library will collapse and hurt the girls and destroy Wan Shi Tong's collection." He allowed his chakra cloak to recede and the golden light it emitted faded. He looked up to see Aang whose glowing eyes narrowed.

"Sorry monk, but the fun's over. Your form is powerful, but you lack the control to use it properly. Your just throwing random attacks at me and causing unneeded damage. I must say I'm rather disappointed. Especially since I was only using less than a tenth of my strength as a test. If I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead."

"**Silence. I'll make you pay for what you've done." **Naruto raised an eyebrow at Aang's Avatar voice, which sounded like several people talking at the same time. **"You've sided with the Fire Lord, whose family has caused nothing but imbalance in this world and now you will pay with your life."**

The girls eyes widened in horror when the monk stated he would kill Naruto. They were about to tell him to run, but stopped themselves when they saw that Naruto didn't look the least bit proturbed.

"Are you done yet...or do you have anymore empty threats to spout off. Sorry to tell you this monk, but your strength..." He lifted his hand toward the Avatar. "...is nothing compared to mine. **Shinra Tensei!**"

**(Track End)**

Before the boy could strike, something powerful sent him sailing through the library away from the burning empty section before crashing into a bookshelf. the impact rendered the Avatar unconscious as his Avatar state receded. As Katara and Sokka ran to help Aang, Naruto scoffed. "And he said he could kill me? What a joke..." He deactivated his **Rinnegan **as he turned toward Azula and the others. "

When Naruto turned to speak to his team. Katara and Sokka quickly escaped with the unconsious Aang as Wan Shi Tong chased them. They barely managed to escape using the rope they had used to get into the library, leaving their scholar friend behind.

Naruto seeing that they had escaped turned back to Azula, who looked put out. "So I take it they escaped again?"

Yeah, I'm sorry bout that hime."

Azula sighed and patted him on the back.

"It's alright Naruto. We can always track them down later. Besides, we need to head back for my entourage and get some rest. And for what its worth Naruto, I'm glad your okay...And watching you fight is kinda hot..." She turned away blushing when she realized she had said that aloud, not wanting him to she her flustered.

Mai gave a small smile as Naruto turned toward her. "Same here. It looked like you a few close calls when fighting him especially when it looked like he had cornered you. But I'm glad to see I didn't need to worry."

Naruto took her hand in his and gently stroked it.

"Awwwww...Mai-chan I didn't know you cared."

Mai looked away and blushed while pulling her hand away from his.

"So what happened to Wan Shi Tong?"

**"I'm Here..."**

They turned to see the library spirit a little ruffled, but otherwise unhurt.

"Good to see your still among the living...Wan Shi Tong-San"

Then suddenly a pink blur rushed toward them in the form of Ty Lee.

"Hey guys, I found the tower!"

Azula jumped and tripped into Naruto and Mai, where they all fell to the floor in a tangle of bodies. The two girls groaned and shook their heads only to hear muffling noises underneath them. They looked down to see Naruto underneath them with their breasts smothering his face while he was waving his arms around frantically. Their faces turned scarlet as they jumped off the blonde who sat up gasping for air.

"Thank the Kami! I thought I was gonna die."

Mai and Azula looked away covering their chests with their arms as he blushed as well. Ty Lee giggled quietly at the scene.

Wan Shi Tong chuckled at his new friends antics.

**"Well if you don't need anything Sage, I think I'll take my leave. I believe you already know the way out."**

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Wan Shi Tong-San. Sorry bout burning a section of your library.

**"Not to worry, that section has been empty for centuries ever since some humans came in one day and cleared it out while I wasn't watching. I wish you luck on your journeys"**

An awkward silence occured for a while until Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants. "Uhhh… I'm gonna go take a walk to clear my head."

Suddenly, the sound of giggling could be heard in the distance as it echoed through the library. Naruto mumbled sliently so the girls couldn't pick up his words. "Ero-spirit...He just wanted to get back to reading _Icha Icha Paradise..."_

Ty Lee ran over to Naruto to avoid Mai and Azula's wrath.

"I'll go with you Naruto."

Mai and Azula stayed in their spots.

"Mai."

""Yes Azula?"

"Remind me to kill Ty Lee and zap Naruto with lightning when we get back to my entourage."

"I might forget Azula since I'll probably turn Ty Lee into a pincushion and castrate Naruto with a heated up dagger."

Naruto and Ty Lee felt a shiver go up their spine. Ty Lee turned to Naruto with a frightened look.

"They're gonna do something cruel and unusual to us later aren't they..."

Naruto shivered involuntarily.

"...Yes, yes they are...and it's gonna be painful...especially for me."

With that thought firmly in mind, they proceeded to find the exit the would lead them out of the library.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques:<strong>

****Fūton: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist) - ****This technique where the user throws a punch that releases a giant, adaptable whirlwind. Asuma uses this technique in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5.

**Fūton: Rasenkazedama (Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball) - **This technique allows the user to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the user will shoot it at their opponent. This technique seems to be very fast and powerful, as it is capable of smashing through thick rock. They can be launched in rapid succession.

**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation) - **A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range, making it extremely difficult to avoid. This Technique was used by Madara Uchiha to attack the Allied Shinobi Forces and cut a good portion of them down with this technique.

**Sabaku Fuyū (Desert Suspension)** - This is one of the multiple offensive and auxiliary methods Naruto can use of during combat. It is a trick where he uses the chakra-enhanced sand to support his own weight and float in mid-air.

****Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall) - ****This technique creates a massive amount of sand towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand. Naruto uses his chakra to grind the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the sand for a second and a third consecutive assault.

Naruto can control the sand, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape. It is normally followed by an area crushing technique to kill the trapped opponent but is not required.

**Hiyo no Jutsu (Flight Technique) - **This technique grants the user the ability to fly. The user is able to transfer this technique to others through physical contact with them for an unspecified amount of time

**Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique) - **Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

**Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique) - **A technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this technique is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)** - a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals, people, or objects across directly to the summoner.

**Shinra Tensei (Divine Judgment)** - Shinra Tensei is the ability to manipulate _repulsive force_ (斥力, _sekiryoku_) at the user's will to push matter away. Depending on the amount of force the user puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. The minimal time period is about five seconds, but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack.

Shinra Tensei can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in a massive explosion. Using Shinra Tensei on this scale weaken's Naruto and leaves him unable to use it for several minutes.

This technique can be countered to some degree if faced with an equal and opposing force as seen when Naruto in his six-tailed form opposed the Deva Path. or if the person to whom the attack is directed can barricade themselves as seen when Naruto used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to withstand the force somewhat. It may also be possible to withstand the technique by focusing chakra to the feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's chapter 3 if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Any Music Inserts you can find on youtube and some of the Character pics on my profile. Have a wonderful christmas everyone and a happy new year. God knows we need it.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	4. Chapter 4

**Rikudō Sennin vs. Avatar**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender<p>

But I do own any jutsu, weapons, etc. with the exception of those which I create.

* * *

><p>Hey all,<p>

This is my (admittedly but fashionably late) christmas present to all my readers. I know you've all been waiting for it so here it is Rikudō Sennin vs. Avatar Chapter 4

Hope you all are having a great Christmas.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

><p>Normal Speech: "Naruto"<p>

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Important Speech: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."_

Jutsu Names: "'_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**_**!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 :The Sennin, The Earthbender and the Bounty Hunter <strong>_

After a few minutes of searching Naruto and Ty Lee had finally found the way out of the library. Ty Lee pointed toward the window where Naruto and Team Azula had entered and smiled brightly toward Naruto.

"See? I found it Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Ty Lee's bubbly enthusiasm.

"Good job Ty Lee."

The former Acrobat blushed slightly at the smile Naruto was giving her. She shook it off before turning around toward the library's enterance with a thoughtful expression.

"Now the tricky part is finding a way of getting us up there and-..."

Before Ty Lee could finish her sentence, Naruto picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms.

"Eeeeek! Naruto! What are you-!"

Then Naruto leapt into the air towards the window, keeping Ty Lee from finishing her question as she squealed in suprise at Naruto's actions. Despite seeing him perform these feats numerous times before, it was still amazing to see it up close. Ty Lee may have been a very athletic and a skilled acrobat, but Naruto's abilities made her moves look like an amateur's.

The duo landed gently on the window sill, taking in the sight of the desert outside. Naruto set Ty Lee down next to him knowing full well she would be able to keep her balance. Then they heard several familiar voices arguing from below their temporary perch.

Naruto and Ty Lee looked down to see the Avatar arguing with Toph. The 113 year-old from what they could tell was blaming the Earthbender for the loss of his flying bison.

"Just admit it Toph! You let those Sandbenders take Appa away on purpose!"

At these words the Earthbender's expression went from sad to pissed off.

"How many times do I have to tell you Twinkle Toes! I didn't let them take Appa away! I was knocked out when I fought that Naruto guy and his giant pet snake!"

"Now I know your lying! Because I was fighting Naruto inside the library and there's no way he could be in two places at once!

As he was saying all this Aang tried to get in Toph's face, but she shoved him back and caused the Airbender to fall on his ass due to the fact that she was physically stronger than him, not to mention a few feet taller.

"First of all, little boy...get my face like that again I'll bury you neck deep in sand and let the desert ants feast on your thick bald head. Second of all, I'M BLIND IN CASE YOU HAVEN"T NOTICED!"

She waved her hand in front of her face.

"What part of that don't you not get numbskull?"

Aang scowled and got back up.

"You know what Toph? Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but trouble! You're always making rude comments, complaining, and being pushy! You may be the self-proclaimed Greatest Earthbender in the world. But you couldn't even be a proper look out for us when we needed you the most! Why don't you just go home!"

Katara's and Sokka's eyes, along with Ty Lee's widened at Aang's triade while Naruto's eyes just narrowed at the monk's behavior. Katara, seeing Aang's treatment of Toph tried to chastise the Airbender.

"Aang! That was uncalled for!"

Toph remained silent, her fists clenched to the point where her knuckles popped and her palms began to bleed from her nails digging into them. The ground around Toph began shaking violently, startling the others. Toph let out a terrifying roar-like scream before she struck Aang in the chest with a sand blast that sent him flying past Sokka and Momo where he hit the soft sand hard.

Moments later Aang slowly stood and groaned in pain as Toph trembled in anger.

"Fine Asshole! If you don't want me around than go! Good luck finding another teacher like me! Because I'm no longer your Sifu!"

Toph stomped over to the pillar and sat down. She hugged her legs to her body as she buried her face in her knees. Katara tried to approach her but Toph held a hand up.

"Just go."

As she said this, Naruto and Ty Lee watched an angry Aang morph his staff into a glider and left his three comrades to fend for themselves while he went to find Appa's trail. Naruto's blue eyes grew cold at Aang's behaivor toward his friends. It reminded him of how the citizens of Konoha used to blame him for the loss of their loved ones when he too lost his family in the attack before he finally changed their minds. At that moment, Naruto was tempted to go after Aang, then beat him within an inch of his life for abandoning his comrades.

When Ty Lee saw Naruto's expression, she reached out and put her hand in his. Naruto turned and saw a look of concern and worry on her face. Seeing he was worrying Ty Lee, Naruto managed to calm his thoughts before giving her hand a gentle squeeze to assured the acrobatic warrior.

"It's okay Ty-Chan...I'm fine."

Ty Lee's face brightened up at those words before looking back toward Team Avatar, only to see the Waterbender and Warrior leave Toph to go chase after Aang. Naruto frowned and turned toward Ty Lee.

"Ty-Chan go on back to Azula-hime and Mai-chan. I'll be back shortly. Tell Azula that I have some buisness to take care of that requires a...unique touch."

Ty Lee blinked a few times before she nodded and went back to meet up with Azula and Mai. Naruto turned to look back toward the ground before he used the **Hiyo no Jutsu **to float down from the tower before gently landing a few feet from the blind Earthbender. He then leaned against the tower with his hands in his pockets.

"That boy really needs to learn how to control his emotions...And to think he is suppose to be a Master of the Elements."

Toph to instantly jumped to her feet and got into a fighting stance. Naruto on the other hand stayed in his position completely unfazed by her reaction.

"Relax my beautiful Earthbender...I didn't come here to fight."

Toph ignored his claim as she sent a wave of sand at him. Naruto sighed as he made a small hand gesture, stopping the sand in its tracks and dispersing it.

"Too bad! Cause I feel like fighting right now!"

She stomped her foot into the ground, causing a large orb of sand to form in front of her. Toph then went through a few hand motions and the orb morphed into a long pike before separating into several smaller ones. The Earthbender, in her rage, released the deadly projectiles toward Naruto, aiming for the shinobi's chest. Naruto simply closed his eyes before lifting his hand in front of him.

"**Shinra Tensei**..."

The pikes burst into a cloud of sand instantly, unable to stand up to the power of the technique. Toph, 'seeing' through her seimic sense that he was unharmed, let loose a scream that spoke more of sadness than it did rage.

"Because of you and those Fire Nation girls, I've lost the only friends I ever had. Now I have to go back to that prison that use to be my home!"

As she said this, a stream of tears fell from Toph's face as the memories of her life before traveling with Team Avatar came back to the surface.

The upset Toph created a sand whip and whipped it toward Naruto. However, due to his speed and her state of mind, Naruto was easily able to evade her attacks. He frowned as he noticed that Toph was moving slower than she did during their eariler fight, meaning she was probably still recovering from their last duel.

"Enough!"

He suddenly vanished, suprising Toph before he reappeared with a kunai pressed against her throat. The blind Earthbender froze as she felt the cold steel against her neck. What she heard next chilled her to the bone.

"If I had wanted to kill you, Toph Bei Fong, I would have done it already."

The chill that went down her spine at the harshness in his voice grew as she realized the truth of his words. She lowered her arms in surrender and released her hold on her sand whip.

"Fine...Let's talk."

Naruto removed the kunai from her throat and stepped back a few feet.

"Good...Now tell me, why you refer to your home as a prison? Why are you so reluctant to return there?"

He already knew the anwser because of his prior access to Team Avatar's minds but he wanted to hear it from her. Keeping what her parents had done to her inside wasn't good for her health. He had experienced this type of thing before when he was young through the Konoha elders Homora and Utatane, though admittedly for different reasons.

It was something they both had in common. Both been caged from a young age, as people had tried to keep them from doing what they wanted in life. Toph's parents had wanted to control her because of her blindness and refused to let her travel and Earthbend. The elders had wanted to control Naruto, because they felt he wasn't good enough to control the Kyubi or be a Shinobi, so they tried to keep him inside the village in order to prevent others from stealing their 'weapon'.

Toph turned toward him, tears still streaming down her face no matter how much she tried to stop them.

"Simple, my _parents_ believed that since I was born blind that I would grow up weak and fragile, so they had me guarded everyday and didn't allow me to even set one foot outside the house. They cared more about their reputation as a rich and noble family than they did me and shut me off from the outside world and I hated it. They even planned on marrying me off to some rich, spoiled nobleman and I would have died before I let that happen.

Toph scowled at the memory as she wiped her tears away. Over the next few minutes she suprised herself by telling Naruto how she went under the name Blind Bandit in the Earth Rumble, as well as how she met Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo. Toph didn't know why she was telling him all this, but she somehow felt she could trust this mysterious guy that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Naruto listened attentively to the story as she told it from her point of view.

"So you're of noble blood? I never would've guessed with your tomboyish attitude and your attire. Though my mother was the same when I learned about her and my father."

Toph did a double-take.

"You're of noble blood too? Wait... what nation are you from? I've never 'seen' anyone like you in before."

"Actually, I'm not from any of the Four Nations. I come from a world similar to the Four Nations, but we have Five Great Nations with a several smaller countries and the people there are able to use more than the one element with training. Most of us are trained to be shinobi, which I guess are the equivalent to Benders. However, some train to be Samurai, warriors who can use the same energy we shinobi use but to a lesser extent. The rest are like the warriors and ordinary citizens who try to live life as best they can."

Toph paused and 'looked' at him for as she blinked at the information she had just recieved.

"You're not lying. I can tell when a person lies due to how irregular their heartbeat gets and when certain muscles tense up. I'm practically a living lie detector."

Naruto smiled, sensing the blind beauty was coming out of her depression.

"Interesting...Though what I really wish to know is this..."

Naruto gazed at her as she gave him a puzzled expression.

"Toph in what do you plan on doing after the war is over and peace comes? Will you return to that prison you call a home?"

Toph flinched and shook her head violently.

"No! I'll never go back to that place! Never! I won't be a prisoner in that hellhole ever again!" She answered.

""Well it is not like you can stay with your friends forever Toph."

Naruto walked towards Toph, who looked a bit depressed knowing his words were true.

"Once your journey ends, where do you plan to go from there? What do you plan on doing in the future?"

"I-"

"Nothing, because in time, you and your friends will be forced to walk your separate paths in life."

Naruto knew she didn't have an answer as he had walked down that path before.

"You will be alone in this world with no one to guide you. Once peace is assured and you all go your separate ways, you will no longer have any friends. As you grow older, your skills as an Earthbender will leave your body and you'll have no one to carry on your legacy. The title you worked so hard to achieve, 'The World's Greatest Earthbender', will be nothing but a memory until the people eventually forget about you and your accomplishments."

Naruto saw fresh tears begining to fall down Toph's beautiful face as the young woman realized that he was right. She would once again be all alone in this world with no friends or real family. Naruto reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes, surprising the blind beauty with his actions.

"Toph, I would like to make you an offer."

Toph looked up with her light green-grey eyes and sniffed before putting on a strong front.

"I'm listening."

"What If offered you a life where you can prove to the world that you truly are the greatest Earthbender this world has every seen? If you don't mind, I would like you to join me. I can show you things that you never thought possible and the adventure will never seem to end. I can take you to places that you only dreamed of going to. But most of all, I can give you a gift that no other can. A very precious gift."

Toph's brow rose in interest.

"And what gift is that?"

Naruto smiled as his hand moved and caressed her cheek. Toph blushed at the contact, no one had ever touched her with such affection before.

"Your eyesight."

Toph's eyes widened. If she took him up on his offer, she could finally have a chance to see what the world look like. It was an old dream of hers to actually be able see colors, people, and other things that existed around her instead of just feeling it with her hands and feet. However, Toph wasn't stupid and knew there had to be a catch with what he was offering her. She pulled away from him slightly.

"Let's say I believe what you say is true. That you could give me back my sight. What I want to know is what you want in return for such a gift. So what's the catch?"

"There's no catch Toph, except for the pleasure of your company, which is all I ask really."

Toph was shocked as well as confused as she registered through her senses that he wasn't lying. Naruto simply smiled as he approached her and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"You don't need to answer right now...Take your time and think hard about what you really want. No matter what happens the offer is always open to you."

Naruto then kissed her forehead making the Earthbender blush from the sensation. No one knew it, but due to Toph's enhanced senses she had a very sensitive sense of touch, which heightened the experiences of pleasure she got from Naruto's affectionate gestures.

"Toph?"

She 'looked' up toward his face.

"I would like to give you something if you don't mind."

She nodded.

"Okay."

He moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, somthing that secretly dissappointed her as she was robbed of the sensations she had been recieving. Then she felt something strange as it felt like something crawled across her forearm. The feeling stopped as soon as it came as Naruto removed his hand revealing a tattoo like seal on Toph's left shoulder. Toph gave him a questioning look.

"What did you do? It felt a little weird"

Naruto chuckled. Toph looked rather cute when she was confused.

"I placed a seal on you that will allow me to teleport to its location instantly. If you ever get into any trouble or just want to talk then just focus a speak my name, though I would suggest you get away from your 'friends' when you do. If they ask about it just say its a tattoo."

Toph grinned a little at the mention of the tattoo. She thought about getting one once to spite her parents but never went through with it. Naruto smiled as he sensed her mood and stepped back a little before pulling out a pouch full of water and placing it in her hands. He then started walking away toward

"That'll keep you hydrated out in the desert. I'll see be seeing you again soon Toph, don't forget about my offer. Remember the name Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto for short. Ja ne."

Naruto then vanished in a flash of golden light leaving Toph to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Timeskip: One Month Later)<strong>

**Earth Kingdom Forest **

It had been a month since Naruto and Team Azula's trip into the Shi Wong Desert. After they had returned to the Azula's entourage they spent a while chasing the Avatar, Zuko, and Iroh. Ty Lee was currently arguing with Azula about taking a break. Naruto was resting on a tree branch chuckling at the sight of Azula shooting blue fire out of her nostrils because of Ty Lee's whining. It reminded him of how dragons behaved when they got mad.

"Come on Azula! We've been tracking the Avatar's group for weeks and Mai and I are tired. Can't we just take a week off hunting them and relax? Pretty Please?"

She then utilized the greatest weapon known to women. The infamous Puppy-Eyes no Jutsu. However, Azula was having none of that.

"For the 20th time Ty Lee! No! We have to stay on their trail while we search for Zuzu and Uncle."

"But Azula! I'm dirty, I haven't eaten anything decent for awhile, and my braid is all frizzled up."

Ty Lee showed her friend her braided ponytail. Azula was ready to zap Ty Lee with her lightningbending, until Mai walked toward them to keep Azula from murdering their hyperactive friend.

"What's the big deal about taking sometime off? Naruto can track the Avatar anytime he pleases. Besides I think some rest would do us all some good, especially you Azula. Your our leader and you need to be in top form when we finally catch up to them. You tiring yourself out isn't going to do us any good in the long run.

Mai then turned toward Ty Lee and began inspecting the girl's ruined braid. Azula frowned and was about to refute Mai's observations until Naruto appeared behind her.

"I agree."

Azula jumped back in surprise but then glared as she realized it was just Naruto.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Naruto gave her an innocent look and tilted his head to the side.

"Do what?"

A vein throbbed from her head and puffs of smoke escaped her nostrils as folded her arms, causing Mai and Ty Lee to giggle.

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna find a way to get you back for this."

Naruto chuckled.

"I Love you too Hime."

Azula blushed slightly at the comment before Naruto gave his opinion on the situation.

"Now Hime I think we all deserve a little break. Like Mai-chan said, I can find Arrowhead at anytime I want, so let's take this time to relax a little."

The Fire princess began to think about it. She valued Naruto's opinion highly, knowing that he was skilled in tracking down tragets from experience. Naruto, knowing she was on the fence, decided to go in for the kill. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her neck. Mai and Ty Lee knew what he was doing and hid their smiles.

"Come on Azula-hime, you need to learn to relax and take some time off. Plus, I can feel how stiff your shoulder and neck muscles are. When was the last time you had a massage or relaxed at a hot spring?"

Azula knew what he was doing and it was working. Though now that she thought about it, Azula realized just how exhasted she was from the traveling and tracking. It was then that she conceeded that really needed a break. She sighed and gave him a reluctant smile.

"Alright Naruto, you win. We'll take a break for a few days."

Naruto grinned toward the other girls, who smiled knowing that when Naruto got involved, Azula would seldomly deny his requests. He placed a kiss on her neck, causing her to blush and the others to become slightly peeved that they didn't get one. He let go of her as he pointed toward something nearby.

"Great! I saw a large lake not far from here where we can relax for a couple of days."

Ty Lee raised her hand and waved her arm toward Azula's royal entourage.

"Um Naruto? What about the rest of the entourage? We can't just leave them in the middle of the forest."

Naruto smirked.

"Leave that to me. Azula, I need you to tell them were going to take a break for a few days and not to move until they recieve further orders or are attacked by Earth Kingdom soldiers."

Azula nodded and informed the captian of the guard to inform the rest of the camp of their new orders. The relief in his voice was evident, as they could tell he and the rest of Azula's entourage were as tired as Team Azula was. After the orders were fully circulated around the camp, Naruto and the girls walked away about 50 meters from the camp before he pulled out a scroll that had a blueprint of the camp and some of the surrounding forest. Naruto had made the map using the info from his **Kage Bunshin**'s, who he usually sent ahead of them to scout out enemies and the Avatar.

Naruto smirked at the girls puzzled expressions. "You asked how we could protect Azula's entourage Ty Lee? Well I'm about to show you." Naruto's hands blurred as he performed over 30 handseals in less than the same amount of seconds.

"**Kekkaimon Gofūjutsu: Hachimon Heijō**!"

The scroll glowed as the ground started to rumble. Suddenly, a few feet away a giant gate with a strange bird on top of it emerged from the ground. From there vantage point, they saw four more gates appear around the area. Then a massive barrier formed a dome around the area within the gates, making the girls eyes to widen in shock. Azula was the first to recover.

"Naruto what just happened? And what is that dome around the camp."

Naruto chuckled as he noted their bewilderment.

"Don't worry, Its just a barrier to protect the camp from being attacked. The second anything makes contact with it, they'll wish they hadn't."

He picked up fallen tree branch that was nearby and tossed it toward the barrier. The moment it struck the barrier, the branch burst into flame and was instandly turned into a pile of smoking ash from the intense heat. The girls cringed at the sight. None of them wanted to go near it anytime soon. Naruto turned toward them.

"See what I mean?"

The girls nodded their heads, still a little confused and a slightly afraid. Naruto noticed this and decided to take pity on them.

"It's another form of 'bending' only I can use."

Ty Lee recovered quicker than her friends and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Oh! That awsome. Do you think we can test out the barrier on Mai?"

Mai's eye twitched as she pulled out one of her knives and was about to throw it but she paused when she noticed that her knife was missing. Mai blinked in confusion as looked around for her knife, only to see Naruto grinning and twirling the blade in his hand. Mai and the rest were shocked to say the least.

"Naruto what did you just do?"

Naruto smirked.

"Oh nothing just another of my 'bending' forms. Now Mai-chan you can't go around filleting your friends just for joking around with you. It isn't nice."

He wagged his finger in a scolding matter as he said those words. The knife fighter folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

Azula covered up a giggle she had with her hand before she realized something.

"Umm Naruto? What are me and the girls suppose to wear when we relaxing at the lake? Our spare clothes are at camp."

Naruto paused and looked at the girls. Silence filled the area for awhile until he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops. I forgot about that. Sorry."

Naruto then pulled out a bunch of seal tags and handed three of them to Team Azula.

"These tags will allow you to pass through the barrier unharmed. So don't lose them. I already gave some to the captian to give to the members of the camp and warned him of the dangers should anyone try to leave the camp boundries without the tags."

Azula smirked as placed her arms on her hips.

"Looks like even the genius can make a simple mistake."

Naruto playfully glared at her.

"You do realize I can take those seals back and you three would have to swim in your underwear right?"

An evil smile appeared on his face when their faces glowed red.

"You wouldn't want to have to do that in front of me would you princess?"

Azula gave Naruto a glare that usually sent Admirals and Generals running away from her in fear. However, Naruto just crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly at her. Azula, seeing that her infamous death glare wasn't working, turned around and stormed off to get her spare clothes from the camp.

"You may have won the battle Naruto, but the war is far from over!"

He looked at Mai and Ty Lee and gave them a victory sign with his fingers as he grinned.

Mai shook her head at his antics.

"She is going kill you one of these days, you know that right?"

A small smile formed on Mai lips as Naruto grin became sly.

"No she won't. Azula loves me, but doesn't like to show it in front of others."

Mai rolled her eyes at him before heading after Azula with Ty Lee following behind her.

"Fine it's your funeral. When she zaps you with a bolt of lightning don't come crying to me."

Naruto's grin never faded until he felt a nudge in the back of his mind before a deep, powerful voice rumbled in his head.

"**Those women of yours are interesting young sage." **

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the mightest demon in Shinobi history, the Jūbi.

"_So you're finally awake? How does it feel to be whole once more?"_

The great beast yawned and shook the drowsiness out of its head.

"**It feels good. I haven't felt anything like this before. I'm finally free of hate that gave me life." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

**"Don't worry young sage, everything will be explained in due time, but for now I must rest." **

The beast then drifted back off to sleep, leaving Naruto to ponder what had just transpired.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lake<strong>

After getting their things from camp, Team Azula had layed out some red colored towels and beach umbrella's shaded their bodies from the sun. Azula and Mai were lying on their backs with their hands behind their heads. Ty Lee was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms.

While she was busy relaxing, the acrobat didn't notice a large orb of water making its way towards her. Azula had heard water sloshing and opened her eyes to see what Naruto was up to. The young sage was wearing a loose sleaveless black shirt and black shorts. Naruto was making a handseal as the water orb got closer and closer until it hovered over Ty Lee's head. The fire princess smirked and nudged Mai's side. The knife fighter opened her eyes and looked over to Azula who pointed toward Ty Lee. Mai then noticed what Naruto was doing and giggled quietly.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

Azula closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

Naruto snickered as he kept the water ball steady.

"Rise and shine, Ty-chan!"

It was then he lowered his handseal and released his hold on the orb.

SPLASH!

The water orb dropped and soaked Ty Lee's body causing her to jump.

"AHHHHHH! COLD!"

Ty Lee rubbed her body with her arms frantically in order to get the freezing water off. Mai snickered as a small grin graced Azula's face.

The drenched acrobat then noticed Naruto as he laughed at her. Ty Lee's cheeks puffed out in anger as she marched towards him. The bubbly girl tried to give him her best death glare. But this only made her look cuter to the young sage.

"What was that for, huh?"

Naruto lightly thumped her nose with his index finger.

"Why for the fun of it, Ty-chan!"

"That water was freezing you jerk!"

"Your point? Your body was hot, so I thought I would cool it off for you."

Ty Lee blushed at what he was insinuating, then an innocent smile appeared on her face.

"You know Naruto-kun. Your body looks a little hot too."

She moved closer to him until her assets were pressed against his chest. The sensation sent a chill down his spine.

Azula and Mai sat up instantly, their eyes widened as they saw what Ty Lee was up to.

"So why don't I help you...by cooling you off."

An evil grin on Ty Lee's face as she used her foot to knock Naruto off balance before she pushed him backwards into the lake.

SPLASH!

Azula and Mai laughed as Ty Lee's plan worked and Naruto crashed into the lake. The blonde rose from the surface with his bangs covering his eyes before he brushed them back to get the water away from his eyes. When he finally got out of the lake, he was completely drenched.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one."

Naruto pulled his shirt off, revealing his tan, lean, athletic body. The girls eyes widened as a blush appeared on each of their faces as their eyes devoured his upper body. Naruto saw them staring and a grinned at their reaction.

"Like what you see?"

Naruto flexed his biceps, causing the blush on their faces to become darker. Azula and Mai turned their faces away from Naruto while Ty Lee kept staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Mmmmmm… so…hot."

Naruto chuckled.

"Ummm Ty-chan...You're drooling."

The acrobat snapped out of her stupor and wiped her mouth. Naruto shook his head before his face became all buisness.

"You three enjoying yourselves?"

Team Azula nodded.

"Good, cause I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a couple of days."

A look of disappointment quickly appeared on Azula's face.

"What? Naruto I thought you were gonna relax with us?"

Ty Lee began to pout as her brown eyes grew watery.

"If it's because I pushed you in the lake then I'm sorry! Please don't leave!"

Naruto cringed at the look she was giving him but he quickly regained his composure before he patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Ty-chan, I won't be be gone long. I'm just going check out some of the villages nearby. Besides, you all need this mini-vacation more than I do."

The girls looked at him for a while before Azula sighed.

"Very well then Naruto, but be back by the end of the week."

Naruto nodded before he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The girls remained silent for a couple of minutes before Azula decided to snap them out of their funk.

"Well ladies, you heard him. Let's try to enjoy the next couple of days shall we?"

Azula returned to lying on her back as Mai did the same. Ty Lee pouted and mumbled something about missing Naruto, making her two friends snicker.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was currently leaping through the tall trees in the forest silently. As he landed on another tree branch he stopped and noticed that the sun was setting. He then turned his sights on a village not far from his location and headed straight for it. As he landed on the ground, he dusted off his cloak and formed a handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu**!"

A four puffs of smoke appeared. After the smoke had finally disappated, four perfect replicas stood before their creator.

"Alright you four. All of you scatter and gather any info on the Avatar's location. You have one week and if you see the monk create a clone before dispelling yourselves. Now go."

The clones nodded before scattered in four different directions.

After sending out his clones, Naruto made his way toward the village. He pulled his hood up to cover his face as passed villagers who were used to people like him wandering in considering their usually visitors. After wandering around the village for couple minutes he noticed there was a bar. Naruto grinned, bars were a good source of information as well as good place to have a little fun while digging for said information.

"I think its about time I had a good drink."

Naruto walk foward and entered the bar. Once inside he noticed kinds of mercs, bounty hunters, thieves, and criminals that were on the run.

"Well doesn't this place look lively?"

He took a seat near the bar stand and snapped his fingers to get the bartender's attention. The barkeep turned toward Naruto.

"What's your poison stranger?"

"That depends. What do you got that's light?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"The lightest thing we have is cactus juice mixed with mango and green tea why? Can't handle anything heavy?"

A smirk appeared on his face before Naruto chuckled.

"Oh I can handle my liquor... I'm just trying to cut back..."

Naruto then pulled out a uniquely-designed trench knife and twirled it in between his fingers. The two thugs that were sitting in between him with daggers hidden in their sleeves paused. Naruto killing intent radiated around him.

"Bad things tend to happen to when I drink too much..."

Faster that their eyes could see Naruto stabbed the trench knife into the table. The two thugs jumped out of their seats and backed away as fast as they could. Naruto snorted quietly under his hood.

_'Cowards'_

The bartenders eyes widened at the display of speed before shaking his head as he chuckled.

"I think those two just pissed their pants. You must be the real deal. Here, take this one on the house. Those two have been a thorn in my side for months, always trying to make a name for themselves."

He handed Naruto his drink, however as soon as he did Naruto tossed a dozen gold pieces on the table suprising the man.

"Thank you, but I like to pay for my drinks. I know how hard your buisness can be sometimes."

The man whistled as he counted the gold before placing it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, your the real deal alright. Pleasure doing buisness with you."

Naruto nodded to the man before turning to his drink. The barkeep was called over by another customer and left the young sage as he tasted the local beverage.

"Hmmmm...Not bad. Tastes better than that sake Ero-Sennin gave me that one time..."

Naruto shivered involuntarily for a moment as he remembered his former sensei's disastrous attempt to make his own sake.

"...On second thought, anything is better than horrible stuff."

He took another drink to try and forget about his sensei's killer concoction. After that incident, Tsunade had forbid Jiraiya from ever trying to make sake again. All the bars and taverns in Konoha were warned of Jiraiya's blunder and never allowed the toad sage near their stock _ever,_ for fear of what would happen to their customers if they did.

Naruto was pulled from his reminising when he heard a scream of something headed toward him. Naruto smirked as he quickly stood up, grabbed his drink, and spun around as a large muscular man hit the table, hard. He shrugged and downed his drink before looking down at the unconsious behemoth.

"How rude..."

Naruto then turned toward where the man had come from. Across the room, he saw five thugs surrounding a woman in her late teens to early 20's. She was 5'6 with waist length black hair that covered up her right eye, it was kept in a topknot with a headband in the form of a skull.

The woman wore a dark brown sleeveless bounty hunting dress that hugged her figure nicely with matching tight pants and boots. She also wore a pair of fingerless gloves that stopped to her biceps and she had a red coiling snake tattoo on both of her shoulders. Her eyes were grey as the morning mist accented by the grey eye-shadow she wore.

The thugs grinned darkly as they cracked their knuckles while she remained perfectly calm. Naruto narrowed his eyes until he noticed the smirk on the young woman's face. There was a gleam in her eye that told him he should wait and see what would happen before he decided whether to interfere or not.

The first thug let out a battle cry before charging at her with his fist reared back as she stood in place while inspecting her nails. When he threw his punch she dodged it like she was bored and side-stepped to his left. He growled as he charged again and tried to punch her again. However, she dodged it once more with the grace and skill of a warrior. The guy's friends tried to join in and strike her from her blind spots, but she just kept evading their attacks like they were nothing.

Naruto, who had decided to take a seat and watch, couldn't help feeling impressed.

"She's good and very skilled. I like that..."

Naruto continued to watch as the woman dominated her opponents. Even stopping one guy's fist with her palm and using it as a springboard to flip over him before using a leg sweep to knock him on his ass. She twisted her body as another thug tried to strike her from the side and delivered a vicious roundhouse to the head and sent him flying into a nearby table.

Another tried to perform a clothes line on her, the woman ducked and struck him hard in the ribs causing him to cry out in pain before collapsing on the tavern floor. The third thug growled before he smirked and he pulled a battle axe out of his belt. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw this and noticed that the woman didn't see it and dissappeared from sight in a burst of speed. Those near him jumped as they saw him seemingly vanish into thin air.

As the thug was about to throw the axe at the woman's exposed back, his arm was stopped mid-swing. He turned his head to see a man dressed in a black cloak with red cloud prints hold his wrist in an iron grip. The guy had his head down, his face obscured by the hoods deep cowl.

"What the hell! Who the fuck are you! Let me go before I-"

The mysterious man looked up at the thug stopping the man from finishing his sentence as his blood froze in his veins. Now it wasn't the man's strength that caused him to nearly shit himself. No, it was his eyes, for when he looked under the hood he saw a pair of blood-red eyes with strange irises staring back at him.

The woman's other opponents stopped their advance and stared at the scene. The female bounty hunter blinked in confusion as she turned to see what they were looking at and her eyes widened as she witnessed Naruto stop he would-be killer with just one hand and the man's terror upon seeing what was under the Naruto's hood.

"T-Those eyes...w-what the hell are you? Let go of me!"

The thug, now deathly afraid and desperate, tried to throw Naruto off before he suddenly felt an excruciating pain lance through his arm as the young sage, without any visible effort, closed his fist around the man's wrist, shattering the guy's wrist bones.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The man's axe fell to the ground as he howled and fell to his knees, tears of pain trailing down his face as he tried desperately to free his arm from the hooded sage's grip. The atmosphere turned cold as killing intent rolled off the man in waves causing most the occupants to shiver in fear.

"Few things really ever set me off...Ganging up on a woman is one of those things. But attempting to cleave her in half while her back is turned? Now that's something that really pisses me off."

Naruto twisted his closed fist, crushing the shattered bones even more as the thug twisted and sobbed in agony. Naruto then decided that the guy had had enough and knocked the man unconsious with a swift chop to the neck before letting his face slam onto the hardwood floor.

The bar was dead silent as Naruto turned his attention toward the other four thugs. Naruto smirked as he gestured for them to bring it, the way he had dealt with their friend, combined with his blatant taunt, infuriated them.

"You're gonna pay for that! You son of a bitch!"

One of the thugs pulled out a dagger, followed shortly by the others.

Naruto, who had kept them from seeing his eyes turned his head slightly, so they would see the **Sharingan** shining ominously at them. The sight unerved them as they stared at the strangers terrifying gaze. They now understood why their friend had been so scared, the look man eyes screamed of danger.

"Daggers? I don't know if I should be offended by that...or feel sorry for you. You'll need more than those little pocket knives for me to take you seriously. Looks like someone's trying to compensate for something..."

The room, which had grown tense from the fighting, suddenly roared in laughter at the stranger's insinuation. The laughter at the accusations toward their manhood caused them to forget their fear and made them even more pissed off than before. The first thug charged and swung his weapon toward Naruto"s chest, but the sage side-stepped his attack and snapped kicked the back of the thug's kneecap. The force of the blow snapped the bone instantly and people nearby cringed when they saw it protruding from the guy's skin. The thug screamed in pain before Naruto knocked him out with a fast jab to his left temple. He fell to the floor next to his friend.

The 2nd thug, seeing how Naruto had defeated his friend, charged at the sage, swinging his dagger around wildly. Naruto calmly evaded the man's strikes without even trying. After a few more swings, Naruto grew bored with the little dance and hit the man as swiftly as he had the first. After the man left himself open with one of his clumsy strikes, Naruto appeared in the blink of an eye, suprising the man with his speed and _flicked_ him on the forehead. Naruto's unexpected blow lifted the guy off his feet and flipped him in midair before he crashed down on the ground unmoving.

Just as the other one was about to make his move, Naruto performed an unseen handsign under his cloak's long sleaves. In a flash of speed and smoke, a massive, yet wicked looking broadsword shaped like giant butcher knife with a circle cut out of the top of the blade and the semicircle near the handle appeared in Naruto's left hand.

The last thug stopped dead in his tracks with the giant blade inches from cutting open his throat. Everyone looked on surprised at how the man was able to lift such a large, heavy blade with only one hand. The thug looked up from the blade into the strangers demonic-looking eyes. The look he recieved in return caused him to soil his pants, nearby occupants quickly noticed the smell and moved away from the stink. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he beheld the thug who looked like the shinigami was about to devour his soul.

"You're really starting to piss me off...I suggest you take your friends and beat it before I decide that I find your limbs to be...unnecessary."

Naruto pressed the blade against the thug's throat and the low life gulped in terror as backed away. Naruto scoffed before placing the blade on his shoulder and walked out of the tavern. Just before he reached the door he tossed a bag of coins toward the barkeep who caught it with practiced ease.

"...For the mess."

He stepped through the exit. The other occupants then began chatting animately wondering who the man could have been. The one thing they agreed on was this, he wasn't one you wanted to mess with...if you wanted to live that is.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto turned a corner and entered an alley after leaving the tavern before stopping abruptly.

"If you're trying to follow me, at least make the effort to quiet the sound of your footsteps, Lady Hunter."

Naruto smirked under his hood as the woman from the tavern stepped out of the shadows.

"That was an interesting display of skill you showed at the inn."

She leaned against the wall, keeping her gaze on him. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, but those fools were nothing but worms. It would take more than those rats to make me fight seriously. You, on the other hand, practically manhandled them."

The huntress smirked at the man's praise.

"Thanks...and you are?"

Naruto pulled back his hood and revealed his face to the woman.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service. However, you may call me Naruto...May I know the name of this beautiful, yet deadly, bounty hunter?"

The young woman smirked as she brushed her hair back.

"The names June. Are you a bounty hunter?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a shinobi, but I'm skilled enough to be a bounty hunter."

He twirled a the trench knife he had used to scare off the thugs that had though about robbing him eariler around his index finger. June raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto grinned as he let his eyes wonder across her curvaceous form before looking into her eyes playfully.

"So what's a pretty, tough as nails girl like you, doing hanging around a rundown bar full of low class thugs?"

"Trying to gather info on any recent bounties. Sadly, this pickings are bone dry in this place. The prices for most of the ones I did find wouldn't even be enough for me to feed my companion."

June then snapped her fingers. Naruto blinked until he noticed a giant furry creature that looked like a combination of a Giant Anteater, a German Shepherd, and a Star-Nosed Mole leap over the building and land beside the bounty hunter. Naruto whistled at the sight of the impressive animal.

"What in the world is that? Never seen a anything like it before"

June gave him a questioning look.

"Naruto, this is my partner. She's a Shirshu named Nyla. My father gave her to me when I was a child and she's been with me ever since...Isn't that right my little snuffly wuffly?"

June scratched Nyla behind the ear who in return purred and nuzzled her master.

'_She's tough as nails and gentle? __Not to mention smoking hot. If Ero-Sennin were here he'd have a field day with this.' _

Naruto thoughts were interupted when June pulled Nyla towards Naruto.

"Nyla, this is Naruto. He helped me deal with a couple of big bad men earlier."

The Shirshu lowered her head to Naruto's level and sniffed him a couple of times. Afterward she nudged his hand, showing she wanted to be petted so Naruto rubbed the side of her muzzle making Nyla growl softly.

"Nice to meet you Nyla." Naruto grinned toward June as he continued to caress the purring Shirshu.

"I think she likes me."

June remained silent. Nyla was never this forward to anyone else besides her. Even with people she had known for years.

"You must have a way with animals. Normally Nyla wouldn't act like this toward a stranger."

Naruto chuckled as he patted Nyla on the head.

"Really? How does she normally react?"

"She'd strike you with her tongue, which has poisonous barbs on the tip and paralyze you."

June grinned as Naruto paled at the thought.

"Well it's a good thing I'm great with animals, huh Nyla?"

The Shirshu snorted in agreement. Then June climbed up onto the saddle before looking down at the young shinobi.

"Well, as interesting as it is to see you and Nyla getting along, we really must be going. I hope we meet again."

Naruto nodded and smiled up at the bounty hunter.

"Same here... Oh! Before I forget."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai.

"Here."

He tossed the kunai to June, who caught it and looked at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's special weapon that will allow me to appear to any location that thing is thrown...Meaning that if you throw it, I will sense it and appear instantly to your location."

"You're kidding right?"

Naruto shook his head. He pointed to the house closest to them

"Throw it at that rooftop."

June shrugged and threw the tri-pronged kunai toward the roof where it embedded itself in the tile. She turned her head only to see Naruto had vansihed. Her eyes widened as she turned her attention back toward to the roof. June's eyes bugged out when she saw Naruto standing on the roof waving down at her. She blinked as a million questions ran through her head.

"How in the world did you do that?"

Naruto smiled at her question as he picked up the kunai before he landed back down on the ground. He approached her once again and petted Lyla's flank making the Shirshu purr at the attention.

"I'd tell you, but it's a family secret."

June pouted as she reached out her hand.

"In that case, can I have it back?"

Naruto tossed it back to her and the huntress put it into a pouch on Nyla's saddle.

"Well we have to get going, but if you ever want to talk or need me for another bar fight, feel free to throw the kunai and I'll be there in a flash. Until then, ja ne my beautiful hunteress."

Naruto gave her a mock bow before vanishing in swirl of leaves. June stared at the display and chuckled.

"I hope we meet again soon, Naruto. You seem like an interesting person...and you're cute too. Don't you think Nyla?"

Nyla growled in agreement. June smiled.

"Well then, let's go."

Nyla roared and leapt across the rooftops and into the forest, searching for their newest prey.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques &amp; Weapons:<strong>

**Hiyo no Jutsu (Flight Technique) - **This technique grants the user the ability to fly. The user is able to transfer this technique to others through physical contact with them for an unspecified amount of time

**Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique) - **Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

**Shinra Tensei (Divine Judgment)** - Shinra Tensei is the ability to manipulate _repulsive force_ (斥力, _sekiryoku_) at the user's will to push matter away. Depending on the amount of force the user puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. The minimal time period is about five seconds, but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack.

**Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka (Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation) **- This is a special "_ninja tool summon_" that allows the user to seal ninja tools like swords or kunai into a scroll or their clothes beforehand, allowing them to be called upon when needed. The ninja tools can be summoned in an instant just by touching the sealing "marks" which can be drawn anywhere. The greatest advantage of this technique is that the time between taking out a ninja tool, taking the right stance and actually throwing it is greatly reduced.

Also when a weapon such as a Fūma Shuriken is summoned, the time needed to throw it can be further shortened by having prepared the weapon in its fully extended form beforehand. The ninja tools are thrown with the actual speed of a "_flash of lightning_", ruining the opponent's outset of the battle, and snatching away the initiative. Furthermore, because the summoned ninja tools can remain hidden until right before they are used, if this technique is mastered, there are an exceptional number of possible tactics. A large number of ninja tools can be stored within the sealing marks, which can make the efficiency of this technique last longer.

********Kekkaimon Gofūjutsu: Hachimon Heijō (Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates)******** -This technique requires a scroll on which a blueprint of a particular area will be mapped. When activated, it causes four giant gates to emerge north, east, south, and west of the targeted area. Afterwards, the gates will form a barrier around the area. This barrier has a very high durability, anything that makes contact with it will immediately be engulfed in flames. The only way to pass through the barrier unharmed is with a special seal.

****Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) ****- a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, earning it the title of "_seversword_" (断刀, _dantō_). Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword is passed down from generation to generation amongst the group's members. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fits the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat.

Like the other weapons employed by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword possesses a unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade.

**Hiraishin Kunai** **(Flying Thunder God Kunai) **- are custom-made kunai utilised by users in conjunction with the Space–Time Ninjutsu: the Flying Thunder God Technique. They differ in look from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and on the handle (which is thicker than normal) is the "marker" for the technique's teleportation ability; it is a bit heavier than a normal kunai. The prongs on them also makes it more deadly in melee fighting.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** - a technique created by Minato Namikaze, allowing the user to transport himself to another location in the blink of an eye. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, _jutsu-shiki_) to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke, similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape Tobi's Space–Time Migration, despite the latter already being in physical contact with him. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects, such as when he used it to teleport the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required.

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) **- The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movementsor mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with.

The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon like Manda or even the Nine-Tailed Fox may be controlled. When this was used against Manda and the Nine-Tailed Fox their eyes took on the tomoe pattern of the users' Sharingan while under hypnotic influence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well there's chapter 4, as most of you will notice its very similar to Namikaze09's and Oni Shin's and I apologize for that in advance if you were expecting something more. As I said before this story will pretty much follow the same plots as the other stories until I catch up and then I'll start to move away from there.

Also, I would like to give a shout out to the following reviewers and authors this Christmas for their support.

Namikaze09

inuboy86

roshane

Zaralann

Skelo

Orchamus

O Jordinio O

Lupus Tenebrae

hitsugayatoushirou1220

ArashiKage Naruto

Happy Christmas Eveyone and a Happy Happy New Years!

if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Any Music Inserts you can find on youtube and some of the Character pics on my profile.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


End file.
